The Terror Known as High School
by Ultimate Kaiosama
Summary: This is a rewrite of my story that I adopted from BeadleJuice. Summary: Gohan and Mirai Trunks, who returned after defeating the Androids in his time, face their greatest challenge yet: High School. Coupled with a field trip, nosy girls, matchmaking mothers, frauds and secrets, and little siblings, this is one year Gohan and Mirai will hope to forget. Eventual Gohan/Videl NO SLASH!
1. Chapter 1 - Beta'd

**A/N: This is a rewrite of my story that I adopted from BeadleJuice. I have added some content, modified some, and deleted some. I have changed the overall direction of the story. These changes won't be immediately noticeable at first, however, they will be later on in the story. I am, however, looking for a Beta. If you are a Beta, or know of a good Beta, please either review or pm me, and I will get back to you. Thanks. As always, please read and review. :) **

**A/N 3: Edited for content and beta'd! I have to thank the super awesome FireStorm1991 for beta reading this chapter and hopefully many more to come!**

Gohan and Mirai Trunks sat inhaling their breakfast as Bulma drilled into them a lecture. If you were interested, Goten and Trunks were off wreaking havoc somewhere in the building, Gyōza, Goten's twin sister, was headed toward the kitchen for food, and Vegeta was, as usual, in the GR.

"Whatever you do, don't show off your powers! And pay attention to your studies, and don't pick fights."

"We know, Mom," Mirai replied. "You told us all this last night."

"We'll be fine, Bulma." Gohan assured her.

"I know, I know. But still."

Gohan checked his watch. "Mirai, we better get going. We have to appear to go to school as if we were like normal humans. Take care of the little brats, Bulma."

"GOHAN! Don't call your little siblings brats!" Bulma exclaimed.

"I love you, Mom, bye," Mirai quickly intervened as he rushed out the door with Gohan, hoping to stop another future argument and to avoid getting yelled at.

It was a sad day indeed when Son Gohan, Gyōza, and Goten came to live with the Briefs. It was seven years ago to this day. Son Chi-Chi, their mother, had died officially of stress overload which led to a massive stroke. In actuality, Chi-Chi had simply given up on life after the stress of losing her husband, the ever infallible Son Goku, to the monster known as Cell. This was ten months before Chi-Chi had succumbed to heartbreak and joined her beloved Goku in Otherworld. To the world, a man named Hercule Satan had destroyed Cell, but the world's saviors in the darkness, Goku and Gohan, had not escaped Cell unscathed. Gohan had lost a father, and without knowing it, soon, a mother. Goku, so infallible, had miscalculated, and made a grave error. In order to protect his family, he made the ultimate sacrifice. By not returning to Earth, Goku had hoped to save his family from villains that would seek to destroy Goku, and by proxy, the Earth.

Goku failed to take into account the effect his death would have on his family. Gohan had surprisingly remained strong, but it was Chi-Chi who succumbed to depression. Staying alive only by sheer will to see her babies born, Chi-Chi's body simply gave out on her. Miraculously, the twins, a boy and a girl, were perfectly healthy. Chi-Chi had remained in this world long enough to tell her father what their names would be; Goten for the boy and Gyōza for the girl. Chi-Chi then passed on.

Immensely saddened by the loss of his daughter, the Ox King informed the doctor of their names, and called their family friends: the Briefs.

"Hello," Bulma answered the phone. "Who's calling?"

"It's me, something terrible has happened!" the Ox King cried.

Knowing that the Ox King would only be acting like this in an emergency, Bulma started panicking.

"Ox, what is it, what happened? Is it Chi-Chi? Gohan?"

"Chi-Chi went into labor today," the Ox King replied, sorrow lacing every word.

"Oh my Kami! Are the babies alright?"

"They're fine… but… Chi-Chi… she didn't make it," the Ox King replied, as streams of tears made his way down his face.

"NO!" Bulma gasped. "NO! That's not true! You're lying! You… have to be."

"You have to take them, Bulma," the Ox King said, strangely calm.

"But, Ox, surely you can take care of them, right? Hang on; I'll have Vegeta fly me right over."

"I'm sorry," the Ox King said, before cutting the line.

"Ox… Ox… VEGETA!" Bulma screamed. "BRING ME OVER TO CHI-CHI'S!"

"DAMN IT, WOMAN! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRAINING?!"

"SCREW YOUR DAMN TRAINING! CHI-CHI JUST DIED, DAMN IT! NOW GET ME OVER THERE NOW!"

Vegeta had gone strangely silent. While it was no secret he despised Goku and, through him, his family, Vegeta had mellowed out since Goku has died.

"Damn it, Kakarot, why did you leave? If I'm right, this is on you!" Vegeta thought viciously.

Vegeta had quickly grabbed Bulma and blasted off towards Chi-Chi's. Meanwhile, the doctor at Chi-Chi's was trying to soothe the crying twins, and the shell-shocked Gohan, a loud noise reverberated throughout the house. The doctor ran out and gasped at the scene. The Ox King laid dead not twenty yards away, a giant fist-sized hole through his chest where his heart was, and a bloodied fist lying on his chest.

The doctor rushed over to the giant of a man, hoping to find some sort of pulse. There was none.

"Why must these tragedies happen to such nice families?" the doctor thought sadly, reminiscing about the Sons. The doctor had been the one to deliver Gohan, and though he had been perplexed about the strange tail sprouting from Gohan's back, didn't think twice about it after Goku waved it off, claiming he had one as a child.

"First the father, then the mother, now the grandfather, I can only pray something good happens from this tragedy," the doctor postulated, still shocked over the man's suicide and the mother's untimely death.

"What happened?" Gohan shouted, running out of the house before coming to a dead stop, his heart turning cold. "No… Grandpa…GRANDPA!"

Gohan sprinted towards the Ox King. The doctor shook his head, but knew it was futile to keep the boy away.

"I'm sorry, Gohan."

"No… he can't be… why would he… NO!"

Not a second later, Vegeta and Bulma landed in front of the Sons' house, greeted by a scene right out of a horror novel. A bloodied body on the ground and a doctor and child around him.

"No… I knew something wasn't right with Ox… no… I'm sorry."

Vegeta merely stood silent, hoping to not infuriate his wife.

"Are you _the _Bulma Briefs?"

"Yes, I don't have time for this though. I'm a friend of the family. What happened?"

Bulma rushed over to hug Gohan impulsively, gasping as Gohan flinched and shied away. Turning to look at Vegeta questioningly, she was surprised to see Vegeta merely shake his head. The doctor recanted what happened to the best of his ability. By the end, Bulma was in tears.

"Will you take them in?" the doctor asked.

"I have to… they have no one left. I love them as if they were my second children."

"I'm truly sorry. I was told to give this to a Bulma Briefs if, and when she arrived, by the late Son Chi-Chi. That's why I asked if you were Bulma Briefs."

Bulma grabbed it out of the doctor's hands. Scanning it quickly, she muttered the key points of the paper.

"If I am no longer around, as I may fear, then either my father, or should he not be able to, you must take them in. And if you dare let my Gohan turn into only a hooligan fighter, so help me, I will haunt you till your grave. My Gohan will be the best fighter and scholar out there. I know it. The best of me and Goku. And to my precious babies, I love you sweethearts, and I know Bulma will have taken great care of you. Goodbye, for now."

Bulma shed her tears quite freely. "I'll take them in. Vegeta, grab Gohan, if he can't fly, and one or both of the twins, and so help me if one of them gets hurt! I'll take the other."

Gohan, still numb from the pain of the events that recently occurred, merely nodded and took off towards Capsule Corporation.

"The boy's name is Goten, and the girl's name is Gyōza," the doctor told Bulma, sighing sadly, before taking off in the car he drove in.

So, it had been seven years since that fateful day and since Bulma fulfilled Chi-Chi's last wishes. She allowed Gohan to train and enrolled him in high school.

Lifting themselves into the air, they quickly looked around, and seeing no one there, blasted off at full speed towards the former Orange Star City, now renamed Satan City after Hercule Satan's _supposed_ victory over the terror known as Cell seven years back. Landing quickly and quietly in a small alley near the Satan City Bank, they looked around before exiting the alley, making sure no one noticed them arriving from the alley out of nowhere. They walked on for a few minutes, talking and laughing. Neither boy had been to a high school before. They were discussing what they thought it would be like when they heard gunfire.

Seeing the Satan City Police Force cowering behind a barricade, both boys immediately ran back into the alley that they arrived in and transformed into Super Saiyans. They hurried over towards the Satan City Bank where the gunshots had originated from. The police had created a blockade with their cars and were cowering while seeming to be waiting for something. Not stopping to find out what, the boys charged into the building, ignoring the screams of the cops to stop. A few minutes later, they emerged carrying the unconscious would-be robbers and were followed out by the slightly shaken up hostages.

The boys dropped the robbers in front of the cops and took off toward the nearest alley. "Mirai! We're going to be late for school!"

"Crap, looks like powering down isn't an option."

They then proceeded toward Orange Star High School, which surprisingly had retained its original name from the onslaught of Satan-themed names. Stealthily landing on the roof, they powered down, then ran at human speed the rest of the way, arriving near the cafeteria just in time to hear the first bell ring.

The two cried out in slight pain and flinched, their Saiyan ears picking up the sound a lot easier than anyone else's. This earned a curious glance or two as students, either finishing breakfast or chatting with friends, hurried off to homeroom.

"Hey!" Mirai called out to a passing student.

The boy stopped and looked a little irritated. He had long blonde hair and wore a black muscle shirt that showed off slightly tone muscles. "What?"

"Where's the main office?"

"New kids?" He pointed to the hall behind him. "Head down that hall, then it is the first door on the right."

"Thanks!" the two called as they headed off in the direction the boy pointed.

"Losers," the boy scoffed and continued on his way.

Mirai and Gohan stopped at the door that the boy had told them was the main office. Sure enough, there was a sign over the door that said clearly _"Main Office__."_The two half-Saiyans walked in.

"Hello, Ma'am," Gohan's voice was calm and polite. "We're new here. We were told to come and pick up our schedules. My name is Son Gohan and this is Mirai Briefs."

The secretary looked up curiously as she heard Mirai's last name, but simply smiled politely. She picked up two pieces of paper that sat on her desk in front of them. She held the papers out, one to each of them. "Here are your schedules; your student guide should be here any minute. She seems to have been held up."

"Thank you," the boys returned the smile she was giving them, feeling grateful she didn't make a big deal over Mirai's last name. They looked down at their identical schedules:

Period 1: A.P English

K. Davis

Room 121

Period 2: Physical Education/Gym

K. Chestnut

Gymnasium

Period 3: A.P History

E. Johnson

Auditorium 4

LUNCH BREAK

Period 4: Multi-Variable Calculus III

P. Johnson

Room 276

Period 5: Intermolecular Biology

W. Rogers

Room 187

(ELECTIVE) Period 6: Martial Arts History

J. Chun

Room 123

A minute later, a girl walked in. She seemed to be mad about something. She had black hair that was pulled into pigtails and wore a long, white shirt and black pants. She glared at the two new students.

"Sorry, Videl, but you were the only one available today."

"It's okay," Videl replied, succeeding at not snapping at the secretary.

Gohan smiled pleasantly. "Hello, I'm Gohan, this is Mirai." He extended a hand. "It's nice to meet you." She shook his hand with a slightly suspicious look in her eyes.

"Ditto," Mirai also held out his hand.

_"That's weird. They don't seem to know who I am."_Videl's thoughts were interrupted by Mirai.

"Uh, shouldn't we get to class?"

"Yes, it's this way." She turned sharply and stalked out of the room.

The teenagers exchanged a look, clearly perplexed by the girl's strange behavior before following the obviously annoyed Videl.

"Give me your schedule," Videl demanded.

"Why?" Gohan asked.

"So I can exchange greeting cards with you… it's so I can tell you where to go, idiot!"

Gohan laughed weakly, and rubbed the back of his head with his hand in classic "Son" manner. Mirai, on the other hand, was stunned by the audacity of Videl.

Gohan handed over his schedule, and stated, "Mirai and I have the same schedule."

Videl scanned the schedule, before looking up and snorting, "Nerds."

Mirai was now furious at Videl, and was going to say something, before Gohan got his attention and shook his head briefly. Mirai sighed and let it go.

"However, I can't say I'm not that much of a nerd, as I share some of your classes."

Gohan smiled at Mirai, and Mirai shrugged.

"I share A.P English, Gym, and Martial Arts History with you. Speaking of which, why would you weaklings take Martial Arts History, it's not as if you would gain anything out of it."

Mirai's eyes enlarged and his fists were clenched in rage. Gohan once again shook his head, but was finding it hard to control himself. The number one thing you could do to insult a Saiyan, or in their case a half-Saiyan, was to insult their strength.

Ignoring, or perhaps not noticing Mirai's and Gohan's reactions, Videl carried on. "I hear it's even being taught by the trickster, Jackie Chun."

"Jackie… Chun…" Mirai and Gohan repeated to themselves until it hit them. They looked up at each other and mouthed Roshi.

Videl led them to a classroom near the gym and took a seat beside a pretty blonde girl and the boy the two had stopped earlier.

"Class!" the teacher called. "Meet our two new students. This is Gohan Son and Mirai Briefs. They both received perfect scores on their entrance exams. I hope you all learn from their example." The class began whispering amongst themselves. Mirai's last name had caused some stir, but their scores were the main reason for the chatter. "Boys, there are two empty seats in front of Videl and Erasa. You can sit there."

Knowing who Videl was but not Erasa, they started up towards Videl. The boys smiled and walked over to the seats. Erasa leaned forward, "Hi! I'm Erasa! This is Sharpner and Videl. It's nice to meet you!" Her voice was high pitched and it bothered the demi-Saiyans' ears.

"Gohan," he smiled at the bubbly blonde.

"Mirai."Mirai turned to the front of the classroom.

"So," Erasa said, leaning forward a bit to talk to the new kids, "do you know who Videl's daddy is?"

"No," the teens replied together. Mirai didn't turn.

"Hercule Satan!"

The two gave her twin blank looks.

"Who," they asked.

Gohan frowned. _"Mirai, why does that name sound familiar?" _He asked over a telepathic link.

_"I don't know, Gohan."_

The boys frowned in thought. "Hercule Satan..." Gohan muttered.

_"Wait! Isn't he that idiot that tried to fight Cell before we did? You know, the one masquerading as the strongest man on Earth?" _Mirai asked him telepathically.

_"Yeah, I think that's it!"_

The trio seemed to finally recover. "The world champ, Mr. Satan! You have to know who he is."

The boys blinked. "Yes, we know who he is. We also know_ what _he is."

"_What_ is my dad?" Videl asked, letting her anger color her voice. "And by the way any relation to _the _Bulma Briefs?"

The boys smirked and turned around, pretending to pay attention to the teacher. Erasa wasn't quite done talking though, though Videl was steaming mad at the boys' obvious dismissal of her. It was clear she wasn't used to this type of treatment.

"So, have you two heard about the Gold Fighters?"

"The Gold Fighters," Mirai asked without turning around. They figured it would be better to attempt to ignore them to make sure nothing else slipped out, but Mirai couldn't help himself.

"The two Gold Fighters that stopped the bank robbery this morning."

Both boys turned around sharply, shock and slight fear on their faces. "What?"

Erasa laughed. "Yeah, I know. It was amazing! They just went into the bank and came out seconds later with the robbers then took off."

The boys turned around and leaned closer for a consultation.

"We _so_ shouldn't have done that!" Mirai hissed.

"I know. Bulma's going to kill us. Not to mention what she'll have your dad do." Both boys shuddered at the thought.

"We can't do that again," Mirai warned.

"What if we just get disguises? Do you think your mom will go for that?"

"Maybe, but we'll have to ask at just the right moment in just the right way."

"What are you two nerds talking about?"

"Nothing important to a tough guy like you." Luckily, Sharpner didn't notice Mirai'ssarcasm on the words "tough guy," luckily for Sharpner that is.

"So, nerds, where do you go next?"

"Why? Trying to make sure you avoid us? Can't be hard considering that you're the type to focus on being big and tough but ignore any kind of studies," Mirai said, the jab falling right off his tongue.

Sharpner snorted in response. "And how would you know? I do happen to be in this class. If I wanted to, I could—"

"Sharpner! Since you seem to already know all this stuff, why don't you answer number three?"

Sharpner looked down at the book. "What are we doing?"

"Three, Sharpner. He just told you that," Mirai told him with a grin.

"Oh, right. Uh..." He stared uncomprehendingly at the page. "I don't know, Mr. Davis."

"And why don't you know?"

"I wasn't paying attention."

"Okay then, I want a one-page essay about paying attention in class on my desk by tomorrow. Gohan, would you or Mirai care to answer number three?"

Gohan glanced at the page. "The verb is 'ran' and the noun is 'Kate.'"

"Really? Nouns and verbs? I thought this was high school."

"Sadly, Mirai, it is. I looked through the book, it doesn't get much better. I could do this stuff before I was five."

"Not everyone's a nerd like you, Gohan."

"How did you get in this class anyway, Sharpner? This is the advanced course if I'm not mistaken," Mirai inserted. He was having fun with the 'Sharpner is dumb' jokes.

"What makes you think I'm not smart enough to be in here?"

"Oh, based on the expectations this book gave me, I'm not all that surprised."

"Oh, it's not that bad Mirai. At least there isn't an explo—" BOOM!"Mirai, did Bulma sign the Three Terrors up for school too?"

"Y-yeah." They turned to each other.

"One, two, three," they called together, getting into a paper, rock, scissors war. "Tie, go again. One, two, three..."

"No," Mirai whined. "Didn't I go last time?"

"You lost fair and square."

"What are you two going on about?" Videl asked.

They looked at each other, then at Videl. "Nothing!"

They turned back toward the front. "Their teacher can sort it out," Mirai stated.

"Let's just hope that wasn't Trunks' idea of an escape plan." They both shuddered at the mental image of Trunks and Goten attacking their teachers...and them getting punished for it because they 'set a bad example.'

"What's your next class?" Sharpner asked again.

"Their next class will be P.E. with us, Sharpner. I'm their student guide, remember?" Videl said, putting a slight emphasis on "student guide."

"CLASS!" The teacher had to yell to be heard over the class. Silence slowly fell in the room. "I just received a wonderful message from the principal. He just got off the phone with the head of Capsule Corp. and she has finally agreed to take a class on a tour of the facility."

"NO!" The demi-Saiyans yelled without thinking. They slid down in their seats.

"How could Bulma do that to us?"

"What's your problem, boys? Scared of meeting some_ real_ scientists?" Sharpner asked.

Gohan looked up helplessly at him. "No, we're scared of the school going to Capsule Corp."

"Why would that scare you? Are you afraid the whole school is going to embarrass you or something?"

"Gohan, Mirai, why are you on first name basis with the head of Capsule Corp.?" Videl asked, picking up on his word choice.

"Come up and get your permission slips, the trip will be Wednesday." The boys groaned.

"Well, Gohan?"

"You'll see," Gohan answered with a morbid tone.

Videl, Sharpner, and Erasa went to the front to get their permission slips. "Aren't you two going to get permission slips?" Erasa gushed.

"No," they replied.

"We won't need them," Mirai stated in a tortured voice.

"You'll see why on Wednesday," Gohan put his head down in defeat.

Before Videl could question them further, the bell rang. The boys let out slight cries of pain and covered their ears.

"Perk up boys, gym won't be that bad!" Erasa told them, poking their sides. The boys looked up.

"That's not it, Erasa." Gohan groaned, standing up. "But it isn't helping either."

The two new students followed Videl and company to the gym. They were in for a bit of a surprise. When they entered the gym, the group immediately separated. The boys went to the boys' locker room and the girls to the girls' locker room.

Mirai and Gohan pulled out the gym clothes Bulma had given them. Mirai's was a dark blue gi with a white undershirt and belt. Gohan's was an orange gi with a dark blue undershirt and belt, just like his father's. The boys changed quickly into their gym clothes and walked back out into the gym.

They stood awkwardly as everyone stared at their well-toned arms. Just then, the gym teacher walked in. "Okay everyone! Time for roll call!" Shock crossed the demi-Saiyans' faces as the recognized the voice and the ki that went with it. The gym teacher, who had been looking down at the clipboard in his hand, stopped. He looked up toward where he sensed two powerful and familiar kis. "Impossible."

His eyes landed on Gohan and Mirai. "That's what we're thinking Krillin. Since when are you a gym teacher?"

Krillin gaped at them for a moment before recovering. "Since 18 decided I needed a job. Since when have you two gone to high school?"

"Since today," Mirai responded.

"Well, I suppose you two at least will enjoy the next month."

"Why?"

"It's all martial arts, all month."

"Well, that will be both fun and horrible at the same time, won't it Gohan?"

Gohan only sighed in response. "Krillin—"

"Sorry, Gohan, but it's Mr. Chestnut at school."

"Okay then, _Mr. Chestnut_, shouldn't you be calling roll?"

"Oh, right okay then." Krillin proceeded to call roll while Videl glared at the two new students.

_I don't get it! How do they know Mr. Chestnut? And what did he mean by 'fun and horrible at the same time?' I'm going to figure those two out. _Videl's thoughts were interrupted by her name being called. "Here!" she called before returning to her thoughts. _And how come they look so strong? I thought they were supposed to be nerds._

"Okay, class!" Mr. Chestnut called, pulling Videl out of her reverie, again. "This month is the Martial Arts Unit. Now, let me see hands, who knows martial arts?" Videl, Sharpner, Mirai, and Gohan raised their hands. "So few? Oh, well, I need a volunteer. Who wants to spar to let the class see their technique?" Mirai, Gohan, and Sharpner's hands immediately dropped. "Okay then, Videl, choose one of the other three that raised their hands to spar with you."

Videl's eyes looked between Mirai and Gohan. "I pick…Gohan."

Gohan groaned slightly and made his way toward the ring painted in the center of the gym. He stepped into the ring and Videl stood facing him.

"Ready? Begin!" Krillin called.

Both teens dropped into fighting stances. _That's impossible! I can't see a single opening in his stance!_

_Wow! Only one opening! That's pretty impressive for someone who hasn't had any good training._ Gohan smirked."Whenever you're ready Videl."

Videl glared. _He's cocky, giving me the first move? Idiot. Whatever, it's his funeral._Videl shot forward.

Gohan shook his head. He dropped down and swung his foot out and tripped her. She fell on her side, hard. "Don't leave your feet unguarded, Videl." She pushed herself to her feet and glared at her opponent. He sighed, thinking he should figure out how she fought so he didn't hurt her. He lowered into his stance. "Okay, Videl, let's try again. Whenever you're ready."

Videl ran at him and threw a right uppercut at him. He blocked it easily. She followed it with a left punch, attempting to hit his face. Again, he blocked it effortlessly. Her face contorted in anger.

"Careful, getting angry like that can be dangerous in a fight," he informed her.

She threw a knee into his gut but he stopped it with his hand. Then, he bounced backward. Videl followed.

"She's got a pretty good technique," Krillin commented absently to Mirai.

"Yeah, but she's not thinking clearly enough. She needs to learn how to control her emotions in a fight."

Krillin nodded, still watching the fight.

Back in the ring, Gohan had figure out Videl's rhythm and style. He moved close to the edge of the ring. Videl threw a right punch at his face, but Gohan moved out of the way, to his left. He put his hands together and hit her as lightly as he could on the back, knocking her down. She landed just outside the ring.

Everyone stared in amazement. "Well, done!" Krillin called, walking over to them.

Gohan smiled down at her. "That was a pretty good fight." He extended a hand to help her up.

Videl glared and pushed herself to her feet, ignoring his hand. "That was amazing, Videl!" Krillin told her with a proud smile. "There aren't many martial artists that can keep up that well with a Son."

She glared. "Yeah, yeah. You're only saying that because I lost." She frowned. "I was hoping to enter the World Martial Arts Tournament, but I guess I'm not ready yet."

"No, you're more than ready to face the competition of the Tournament."

"I couldn't even beat Gohan!"

"Videl, I am a much better martial artist than almost any other person on this planet, and I couldn't lay a finger on Gohan unless he let me. Trust me, all you need is a little Kame style training and you'll amaze even yourself in that tournament. Now, everyone! That's all the time we have today! Get dressed!"

Everyone went to the locker rooms to change back into their school clothes. The rest of the day went on without a hitch.

Gohan and Mirai sat staring at the clock in their Intermolecular Biology class. "Come on, come on," Gohan muttered. It was one minute until three and they were anxious to leave.

"Don't forget we have to pick up the Terrors after school."

Gohan groaned, not taking his eyes off the clock. "Wonderful. That means we'll probably get to hear about whatever mischief they caused today."

"And we have Roshi's class next," Mirai sighed. "Ten more seconds..." The bell rang. The two demi-Saiyans were out of their seats and out the door before the rest of the class had stood up.

"Come on in, boys and girls…well, hello there," Roshi said lecherously, trying to grope some of the students.

Noticing what the pervert – Roshi – was doing, said scathingly, "If you even think of trying that on me, I'll beat you into the ground."

"Listen sweetheart, that's nice and all, but you wouldn't last a minute against me," Roshi replied, chuckling.

"Hah, that's a laugh, trickster. Fine then, but I won't fall for your light shows and tricks!"

"Boys and girls, I hope you don't mind me teaching this young whelp a few lessons in humility, do you?"

"Go right ahead," Mirai called out. Videl turned towards Mirai, furious.

"Hmm… Mirai, is that you and Gohan up there?" Roshi said, contemplating his next move.

"You KNOW this trickster," Videl exclaimed, even more infuriated than before.

"Trickster, please, listen, Videl, Jackie Chun can, and will, wipe the floor with you without breaking a sweat," Mirai said, dismissing Videl with a wave of his hand.

"Please, even if he wasn't a trickster, he's an old man. He can't possibly have the strength to beat me!"

"You really think Martial Arts is all about strength then, Videl?" Roshi asked quietly.

"Of course!"Videl replied brazenly.

"Oh boy, I know exactly where Roshi is going with this," Mirai said quietly to Gohan.

"Huh, what are you talking about?"

"Remember when I took on Cell after my father? Cell taught me a valuable lesson, no matter how evil he was. Strength means nothing if you can't catch your opponent."

"Oh…I see now what Roshi is gonna do," Gohan replied, a little smirk lighting up his face.

Both boys turned back to the front of the classroom, where the rest of the students had cleared desks to allow Videl and Roshi to fight.

"Gohan, if you would," Roshi called out, motioning him down with a finger. "Be the judge for us?"

"Sure, why not, but it's not as if it's gonna be entertaining. You'll just wipe the floor with Videl," Gohan laughed, his Saiyan mentality taking over for a second.

Videl's face was redder than a tomato. "Shut up and fight, you old geezer!"

"Fine, then, I'll be glad to teach you a lesson in humility," Roshi replied, a bit stunned at Videl's audacity.

"3….2….1…FIGHT!" Gohan counted down.

Videl let out a loud shout, and shot towards Roshi, with her right leg extended, left leg bent by the knee. Roshi quickly raised his right hand, and brushed aside her leg, before following up with a palm strike to the abdomen.

"Oof," Videl breathed out, literally having her breath taken away.

"Give up yet?" Roshi asked softly. "Do not think it weak to give up against an opponent so far out of your league, pardon my arrogance."

"You… just… got lucky," Videl panted, trying to catch her breath. Snarling, Videl launched herself at Roshi and unleashed a flurry of strikes and kicks. Though dodging them all, Roshi was quite surprised at Videl's power, given no ki-training. He could sense she was enforcing her attacks with ki, without even knowing. This could be dangerous as it was very taxing.

Deciding to end this early and to prevent any harm, Roshi quickly phased out of view, before chopping the back of Videl's neck, launching her into a blissful unconsciousness.

Gohan quickly ran over to Videl, grabbed her arm, raised it up and let it hit the ground.

"That's it, the fight is over, Jackie Chun wins."

The crowd was stunned. The "World's Greatest Martial Arts Champion's" daughter had been defeated by the trickster. He even used that trick to disappear, most of them thought viciously.

"How dare you use such tricks against Videl?" Sharpner exclaimed. "When Mr. Satan hears about this –"

"ENOUGH!" Roshi roared. "Videl's own arrogance blinded her to the simple truth that she is nowhere near my equal. As for that bumbling oaf, well maybe he should watch the 21st to 23rdBudokaiTenkaichis, which one of them I won, and he might learn a thing or two."

"You dare insult MR. SATAN, the man who beat Cell?" Sharpner questioned, disbelief coloring his voice.

Gohan and Mirai merely snorted at Sharpner's bold statement, not knowing how far from the truth he was.

"Those tricks you call them are merely ki-based attacks and maneuvers," Roshi said calming down. "Next class we will go over ki and ki-based attacks and maneuvers as part of the curriculum."

Videl by this time had woken up and groaned, rubbing the back of her neck.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Roshi… um… well he used one of those tricks on you, and knocked you out," Sharpner said timidly, hoping to not be on the receiving end of Videl's temper.

"First you tell me to give up, then you have the audacity to use those despicable tricks on me," Videl screamed, her eyes bugging out of her head, and her hands clenched in fists of rage.

"Enough, _little girl_," Roshi snarled, finally losing his patience with the Satan progeny. "Those tricks, as you called them, are way beyond your comprehension. Perhaps I was wrong about you. In any case, I was practicing martial arts before your father was even born. For him to call the techniques that we true martial artists perform, tricks, is despicable. It hurts my honor and my pride."

Videl, for once was shocked into silence. Before now, she had not considered that Jackie Chun, winner of the 21st TenkaichiBudokai, would know techniques that her father didn't. After all, Jackie was an old man when he won the tournament. He must have had ages to perfect the techniques. And while he didn't defeat Cell, he was still a formidable opponent, as evidenced by the pain lingering around her neck.

Videl bowed her head, a tear leaking from her eye. "You're right, I'm sorry."

"Whaa!" Erasa exclaimed. Now she had seen everything. First Videl lost in a martial arts fight and now she apologized. What in the world was going on?

"You're right," Videl said humbly. "You have much more experience than me, and I still have much to learn. I am sorry, Master Chun."

"Hey, it's alright," Gohan said softly to Videl. "Jackie Chun is a very dangerous opponent. Badmouthing him was not smart. You're lucky he let you off easy."

"Really?"Videl asked pitifully. And in that moment it became crystal clear to Gohan. Similar to Vegeta, Videl held herself up by her strength, it was her safeguard. And now, her world had come crashing down hard, similar to when Vegeta couldn't beat Cell.

"I'm sorry, but it's true. What are you doing after school?" Gohan asked.

"Why does it even matter?" Mirai asked harshly. "It's not like we are gonna make plans. Remember we have to pick up the Three Terrors from school."

"Where do they go to school?" Erasa asked inquisitively.

"Orange Star Elementary, why?"Mirai asked, suspicion lacing his words.

"Oh, really," Erasa squealed. "That's where my little brother goes to. Videl and I were going to pick them up after school. We'll meet you there."

At that moment, the bell rung, and in a flash, Gohan and Mirai were out the door.

"Hey, where'd they go?" Videl asked, still upset over her loss to Jackie Chun.

Videl began racing throughout the school.

Erasa chased Videl until she stopped outside. "Videl, I have to pick my little brother up! And didn't they say they were going that way anyway?"

Videl was looking around, trying to find Mirai and Gohan. She finally spotted them heading off in the direction of Orange Star Elementary. "Yeah, you're right,Erasa. They're walking toward the elementary school."

"Okay, let's go meet up with them," the bubbly blonde said. The two girls headed off behind Mirai and Gohan, keeping a safe distance, Videl so she could think about what Gohan had said at the end of class, and Erasa so she could watch Mirai and Gohan's butts without getting though this kept them from getting caught, they also couldn't hear the conversation of the two teenagers in front of them.

The elementary school wasn't far, just around the block. The girls walked up just in time to see a little girl squeal "Gohan!" loudly and run at the mysterious youth. The little girl was really short, probably in kindergarten or first grade. She had long, black hair and pretty black eyes. She jumped up off the ground right into Gohan's arms, knocking him backward a step. Gohan laughed. Videl and Erasa were now close enough to hear the conversation.

"Hey there, Squirt," Gohan laughed. "How was your day?"

The girl immediately started into a story of how her day had been, but she was talking so fast that neither Videl nor Erasa could understand a word. Suddenly, another kid noticed Gohan and another squeal of "Gohan!" sounded. A little boy with spiky black hair and black eyes ran up. He looked a little older than the girl. He ran and jumped into Gohan's arms beside the girl.

"Whoa!" Gohan yelped, almost falling down. The girl was still telling Gohan about her day. "Hey, Gyōza, have you two had sugar today?"

She slowed her speech. "No," the girl, Gyōza, told her brother with wide, innocent eyes.

Mirai, groaned. "Wonderful, the Three Terrors on a sugar high."

Then, a little boy, a little older than the two that had jumped on Gohan, ran up. He had lavender hair, just like Mirai. In fact, the two looked exactly a like except for the age difference. He stopped in front of the boy that was obviously his brother. "Hey, Mirai."

"Hey, Trunks. Are you guys ready to go?"

"Yes!" Goten, Gyōza, and Trunks replied quickly.

The boys raised their eyebrows. That was when Videl and Erasa decided to walk up.

"Hey Gohan, Mirai." The two girls greeted them with smiles.

Gohan and Mirai turned at the sound of their names. "Oh, hey Videl, Erasa," Gohan said with a smile.

"Who are they?" she asked, referring to the kids in his arms.

"Oh, these are my little brother and sister, Gyōza and Goten."

"Hi, I'm Gyōza!" the little girl said cheerfully.

"I'm Goten!" the boy spoke with as much cheer as his sister.

"Yeah, Gohan just said that," the little lavender haired boy said whilst rolling his eyes.

"And that would be Trunks, my little brother," Mirai said blandly.

"Nice to meet you all. How old are you?"

"Seven!" Goten and Gyōza called together.

Again, Trunks rolled his eyes at his friends. "Eight."

The group heard a slight cough from Gohan's left. They turned to see two very worn-out looking teachers. "Are you Goten and Gyōza's brother?" asked one.

"Are you Trunks' brother?" asked the other.

"Yes," they responded with dread. "What did they do?"

"Well, Gyōza and Goten destroyed my classroom."

"And Trunks broke another student's nose and arm."

Both teens sighed and looked at their siblings. "You do realize we have to tell Bulma and Vegeta right?"

"No, no, no! Please, please don't Gohan! We'll be good from now on we promise!" Goten whined.

"Sorry, Squirt, but they'll find out one way or another and it would be better for everyone if we just told them today," Gohan told them sympathetically.

Mirai looked at the teacher, "Well, it is your fault as much as it is theirs. I bet Mom warned you not to give them sugar but you did anyway." He shook his head.

Gyōza let out a long, catlike yawn. "Lucky us, they're starting to crash." Goten yawned too and Trunks' eyes drooped a bit.

Mirai picked him up. "Come on, Trunks, let's go home." Goten and Gyōza closed their eyes and yawned again.

"Night, night, Gohan," Gyōza yawned.

"Night, guys." Seconds later the twin half Saiyans were asleep and Trunks was on the verge of it.

A little boy walked up to the group. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. "Hey, Erasa! Is it time to go?"

"Yes, Caleb, it's time to go. Bye, guys." Erasa took her little brother's hand and headed off toward home.

Gohan smiled and Mirai waved. Then they set off in the direction of Capsule Corp. They flew as quietly and smoothly as possible, they didn't want the Terrors to get woken up from their nap because they would be grumpy. Videl, wanting answers from Gohan, followed behind as quietly as she could in a jet copter, unnoticed by the two teenaged demi-Saiyans.

It was twenty minutes before Capsule Corp. came into view. The boys smiled and picked up the pace a little, careful not to wake the sleeping children. As Gohan and Mirai walked up the drive of Capsule Corp., Videl's eyes widened in shock.

_No way! They know the Briefs? _Videl thought. _Wait, his name is Mirai Briefs. So he's related to the Briefs family. I guess that explains why they seemed so upset about the trip to Capsule Corp. I wonder how he's related to Bulma Briefs._ She turned and headed toward Satan Mansion.

Inside, Gohan and Trunks carried their siblings to their rooms and sat them on their beds. Then, they searched for Bulma's chi; she was in one of the labs. The boys headed off to tell her about their siblings adventures in elementary school.

"THEY DID WHAT?" Bulma screeched when they told her. "I AM GOING TO KILL THEM!"

The two boys swallowed hard. "Come on, Bulma. Let them sleep for now. Besides, they were on a sugar high and you know how they get." Gohan's voice was hesitant and slightly fearful.

"Fine!" she growled. "They can sleep for now, but when they wake up they will be in deep trouble! I think I might just let Vegeta give them a little extra training." There was a slightly evil glint in her eye.

The boys shared a slightly worried glance.

"So how was your day?"

"Horribly boring. Mom taught me all this stuff before I was Goten's age."

"I bet gym made it all the better," Mirai said sarcastically.

"What happened in gym? Did one of you show off your powers?" She sounded like she was on the verge of more anger.

"No, but Krillin's our teacher. And this month is the martial arts unit so Krillin thought a spar would be a good idea. So I had to fight the daughter of that phony Hercule without showing how strong I was or hurting her."

"And of course the announcement about the field trip to Capsule Corp. this Wednesday didn't help." There was a glare on Mirai's face.

Bulma smiled. "I bet your class was excited about that. Orange Star has been trying to schedule that trip for a few years. I thought it would be helpful to let your new classmates see you at home."

"Are you forgetting Vegeta? And the Three Terrors? Are you trying to get everyone to hate us?"

"Vegeta has promised to behave and I'm sure you two will have the Terrors under close surveillance."

"MIRAI! GOHAN! GRAVITY ROOM NOW! IT'S TIME FOR TRAINING!" The boys groaned.

"WE HAVE TO CHANGE FIRST!" Mirai hollered back.

"FIVE MINUTES!"

The boys took off full speed to their rooms and replaced their school clothes with their training gis. They ran straight to the gravity room, barely making Vegeta's time limit.

They entered the room to find Vegeta beside the controls with his arms crossed. "And the fun begins," Vegeta said with a smirk as he set the gravity to 500x Earth's gravity and turned it on.

Three hours later, all three Saiyans stumbled out looking beaten and bruised. They hobbled off toward the medical lab and began tending to their injuries. They weren't bad enough off to require the regeneration tank, but they were pretty bad.

When they finished with that, they headed off to the dining room for dinner. They sat down just as the cooking robot put the plates on the table. A new-found energy possessed the Saiyans when they saw the food. They began eating at an inhuman rate, shoveling in food as fast as they could get their hands on it. After dinner, the boys decided to go to bed a bit early.

**A/N 2: Well, that's that, I hope it was better than the original and I hope you all enjoyed the story. Thanks for reading! Have a great day!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Beta'd

**A/N: CHAPTER 1 HAS BEEN EDITED AND BETA'D! IT HAS BEEN REPLACED WITH THE NEW VERSION OF THE CHAPTER! PLEASE GO READ IT BEFORE READING CHAPTER 2 AS SOME THINGS IN CHAPTER 2 WILL NOT MAKE SENSE! HOPE YOU ALL READ AND REVIEW!**

**A/N 2: THIS CHAPTER IS BETA'D BY THE SUPER-DUPER-AWESOME FIRESTORM1991!**

Videl Satan stood in front of a punching bag. It was time for her early morning workout. She dealt a long combination of kicks and punches as she let her thoughts wonder to the new kids at Orange Star High.

The training regimen was rigorous, and Videl focused on it, humiliated by her crushing defeats, not one, but two. "Right jab, left hook, right jab, left roundhouse kick," Videl repeated to herself. It had become her mantra that morning as she worked harder than she ever thought possible.

"How could those two weaklings defeat me, the daughter of the World Champ, the man who beat Cell?" Videl cried in agony, sweat and tears pouring down her face.

This routing carried on for another five minutes, by which the bag was broken, and Videl sat sobbing in the middle of her father's dojo.

"Sweetheart," Hercule Satan began timidly. "Are you alright? The other students of my dojo were concerned about you."

Rubbing her eyes in an attempt to wipe away her tears, Videl sighed, "I'm fine, dad. When are you going to let me train with you?"

Hercule Satan sighed. Ever since he lied about beating Cell, things had spiraled out of control. The other mysterious fighters at the Cell Games had vanished without a trace; no word had been heard from them since that fateful day in which the Earth was nearly destroyed. Since that stupid idea to take the credit for Cell's defeat sprung into his head, it had been lie after lie, even to his own _daughter_. It repulsed him, but the seeds had been sown; he made his bed, and he would have to lie down in it. If for anyone's sake that he continued to live this horrid lie was for his daughter. Kami forbid that Videl would find out about his lies. The disappointment and anger towards him would be unbearable.

On the other hand, Hercule knew that the world saw him as their hero because he was the World Champion of Martial Arts. When Cell was defeated, how much morale would the world lose if they found out that an eleven year old boy had the strength to defeat a monster that was worlds above the average human? No, it was better this way, Hercule would tell himself, even though knowing deep in his heart that it was a stone cold lie.

Now, Hercule was a proud man, very proud, yet if anything should happen to Videl, his world would come crumbling down. He refused to train with Videl for fear of hurting her accidently. To see pain on his little girl's face because of him made his stomach sick. So, as a compromise, he let her beat up, err… train with the other students in his dojo. Videl became more brazen, though she had a heart of gold. The Satan City Police Force was dwindling, and crime was becoming more rampant. Videl pleaded with him to allow her to help the Police Force out, but Hercule couldn't bear the thought of his princess dying. Videl, so much like her mother, put her proverbial foot down, and gave him the tongue-lashing of the century. Sufficiently cowed, Hercule reluctantly allowed Videl to join the Police Force as a helper. And perhaps it was for the betterment of society, Hercule would muse later on, as crime shot down like a rocket, once it was known that Videl _Satan_ was helping the Police. The daughter of the champ himself.

Turning his thoughts back to the present matter, Hercule asked, "Now, sweetie, we've been over this before, why do you want to train with me?"

"You wouldn't understand," Videl grumbled.

"Videl, princess, you can tell me anything," Hercule replied softly, his caring nature showing through his tough exterior.

Videl's mood changed direction as quickly as Chi-Chi's, and she shouted, "Don't call me princess, daddy!"

"But, you're my little girl," Hercule protested.

"Grr… I'm seventeen… I'm not a little girl anymore!" Videl countered.

Sighing, Hercule replied, "Fair enough, but you still haven't told me why you want to train with me?"

Videl finally answered after a moment of silence. "First there was this skinny nerd at school, who I challenged to a fight in the martial arts portion of gym, and by the way, did you know he knows _the _Krillin Chestnut?! And I couldn't even touch him! And then later that day, that trickster, Jackie Chun, was teaching Martial Arts History, and I couldn't even touch him, he did one of those tricks, but he claimed he used a technique he had years to practice. Suppose it could be true? Now you see, daddy, I need to get stronger. It's not fair. I'm your daughter. No one my age should be able to beat me, and Gohan did it without even trying!"

After processing what his daughter told him, Hercule turned chalk white.

"Is everything alright, daddy?" Videl asked.

"Jackie Chun taught your class! Why didn't I know this? And you _challenged_ him to a fight?! Videl, what have I told you about getting arrogant. Jackie Chun may be a trickster, but he didn't win the TenkaichiBudokai through just tricks, you know."

"I'm sorry, daddy," Videl said, ashamed she forgot her father's most important lesson: be humble and always aware there will be someone better than you out there.

_That last name concerns me, though,_ Hercule thought, a dark look coming over his face. _That boy has the same name of the kid who fought, and beat, Cell. And he beat Videl without trying, according to her. That can't be just any coincidence. However, I'll keep an eye out on him. I don't know what his motives are and for all I know he could want revenge on me by hurting Videl._

"That's alright, sweetheart, come here," Hercule said, motioning for a hug, which Videl eagerly gave. "Now, why don't you take a shower, and get ready for school, you don't want to be late now do you?"

"No, daddy," Videl replied. "But, you still haven't answered my question of whether you will train me or not?"

_Damn, _Hercule thought.

"I'll think about it, Videl. For now, focus on school."

"Okay, daddy," Videl said, smiling for the first time that morning. She bounded over to her dad to give him a chaste kiss on the cheek.

Meanwhile at Capsule Corporation, the Three Terrors bounded into the dining room for their was sitting at the table with her arms crossed. The boys weren't up yet.

"Good morning, Aunt Bulma!" Goten and Gyōza sang happily.

"Morning, Mom!" Trunks greeted with equal cheerfulness.

They started toward the table but Bulma shook her head. "No. Before any of you can eat, your brothers have to be up too."

"But,Aunt Bulma/Mom!" they whined

"No buts. Goten and Gyōza, go wake up Gohan. Trunks, go wake up Mirai." They frowned up at her, but did as they were told.

Minutes later, Gyōza and Goten crept quietly into their brother's room. A smashed alarm clock sat on a table beside his bed. The twins walked over to the side of the room opposite the one the sleeping Gohan lay in. They pulled their weight back and launched forward. They ran just before jumping onto the bed and landing on Gohanwith extreme force.

"OW! WHAT THE—WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING IN HERE?"Gohan screamed.

The twins were jumping on the bed, and sometimes Gohan, singing very loud and very off-key. "Wake up! ... Wake up! ... Wakeup,wakeup,wakeup! Wake up for food! Wake up!"

"I AM UP, THANK YOU! NOW WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM?"

"To get you up, silly!"Gyōza sang, still jumping.

"WHY ARE YOU GETTING ME UP?"

"For school, silly!" Goten responded, landing on his brother.

Gohan grabbed the two interruptions of his once peaceful sleep. "GO AWAY! I AM TRYING TO SLEEP!" Gohan threw the twin nuisances out of his room and lied back down.

Seconds later, they were jumping on him and his bed again. "Aunt Bulma said you have to be up and ready before we can eat and I'M HUNGRY!" Gyōza yelled.

Gohan glared at his sister. "We're not going anywhere until you're up and getting ready!" Goten announced. "Now, are you getting up easy or do we have to go get Tru—"

"TRUNKS WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE—AHHH COLD! TRUNKS!" Mirai's voice sounded in the room.

"I think I'm going to get up now," Gohan told them in a calm, cautious voice.

"YAY!" Goten cheered.

"If you're not—" Gyōza stopped when she noticed her brother already up and getting ready. "Okay then."

The two hopped off his bed and skipped out the door. In the hall, they met a laughing Trunks with an evil gleam in his eyes being chased by a shivering, soaking wet Mirai. "GET BACK HERE YOU BRAT!"

The twins watched the two brothers run past. "Do you think we should help Trunks?" Goten asked.

Gyōza paused to think about it for a moment. "No, I don't think Mirai will hurt him. Besides, they're both up now so we can eat."

"YAY! FOOD!" Goten yelled before running down the hall in the direction of the dining room. Gyōza followed, laughing.

Gohan and a still slightly wet Mirai walked to school. Today they had an added task; walk the Terrors to school. They all knew good and well that the Terrors could get to school just fine on their own, but Bulma was worried about what the teachers and citizens of Satan City would think. In short, Gohan walked with a glaring Mirai and three kids with expressions of innocent little angels.

Gohan scratched at the bracelet Bulma had forced him, and the other Saiyan students, into wearing. They keep ki down to semi-human levels. Their power levels were above Krillin's, but low enough that they wouldn't break anything by accident. Bulma had informed them that they would wear the bracelets until they returned home and if they left to anywhere within Satan City limits.

Gohan sighed. This had prompted him to quickly make a copy of his latest invention for Mirai. He looked at the little green watch that was positioned innocently beside the bracelet. The time read 7:45.

"Come on, guys. We have to hurry up or we'll be late." He didn't wait for the response, just leaned forward a bit and started running. Of course, this was when he heard the gun shots. He glanced at Mirai before turning toward the sound.

"Guys, stay in the crowd and stay out of trouble. We should be finished with this in a minute or two and then we'll make a_ real_ rush to school."

"Okay!" Gyōza chimed.

"YAY!" Goten cheered.

"Whatever," Trunks mumbled.

Mirai and Gohan ran easily to a nearby alley. They pushed the small red button on the side of their watches. The Terrors had run off to stand in the crowd and watch the fight. It would probably be cool since Gohan and Mirai weren't as strong as usual.

The Terrors crept up close to the action. They had found the one place that the police weren't blocking and happily walked up to the edge where they could see but wouldn't be noticed. Or so they hoped.

Unfortunately, their hopes were in vain. They were noticed...by one of the bad guys. The police officers were aiming their guns at the men and they were searching disparately for a way out. That's when the man noticed three small children, two boys and a girl, had managed to get past the police barrier. One of the men reached out and snatched up the unsuspecting little girl. He had her by the arm with a gun to her head before the two new superheroes arrived on scene.

Gohan and Mirai, now sufficiently disguised, flew into the middle of the chaos. They were dressed almost identically. They wore two suits of Saiyan armor. The only difference was their under-armor: Gohan's was black and Mirai's was blue. The chest plate was white with gold straps and over their stomachs. They wore white gloves that came about halfway up their forearms. They also had on boots that came halfway to their knees and gold over the toes. They also wore black eye-masks with slits for their eyes.

Soon after arriving, they noticed that the idiot that had grabbed Gyōza so the police wouldn't shoot. Well, to be fair, it was a pretty smart idea. The police wouldn't shoot if the bad guys had a little girl as a hostage, too bad for them that the little girl they picked was inhumanly strong and had two brothers with at least that amount of strength.

Gohan looked at Gyōza, anger coursing through his veins. "How dare they bring her into this?" Gohan raged.

Gohan began powering up, much to the dismay of Mirai, as he watched in horror, as Gohan grabbed the ki-reducing bracelet and crushed it in his hand.

"Oh, man, mom is gonna kill us! Damn you, Gohan! Why'd you have to go ahead and crush the damn thing?!"

Gohan's aura flickered gold, and sparks began erupting all around his body. Everyone stopped their actions and simply stared at Gohan. Videl, who had just arrived in her jet-copter, couldn't believe her eyes. "They look just like those people from the alien invasion thirteen years ago," Videl mused. "They wear the same armor as the pair that destroyed East City all those years ago."

With a loud scream, Gohan's aura exploded, and lightning sparks began traversing up and down his body. Gohan had ascended to Super Saiyan 2. Mirai knew how protective Gohan was of Gyōza and Goten, but he never thought Gohan would do something as stupid as this.

"If Gohan even taps the crooks, they're dead! What the hell is Gohan thinking, ascending like that?! He knows Gyōza will be fine… I think."

Gohan phased out of view, and Mirai's eyes widened.

"No, don't," Mirai shouted. But it was too late.

All of a sudden, Gohan phased back into view right in front of the robber that was holding Gyōza hostage, and before anyone could even blink, fired an energy blast at point blank range. The robber disappeared from view.

When everyone's vision cleared, Gohan was floating back up in the air with Gyōza held under his left arm. The robber was nowhere to be seen.

"What did I just witness?" Videl asked, stunned by the audacity of one of the golden fighters to use such tricks. "But where did the robber go?"

Similar thoughts were running through everybody else's mind.

Meanwhile, Gohan landed, and Gohan thought over a telepathic link, "_You had better be ready for a talk after school."_

Gyōza's eyes widened and she gulped. _"Sorry Gohan. I just wanted to see you fight." _The girl gave disappointed frown and walked back over to the other Terrors.

Gohan turned his attention from Gyōza to the scene behind him. While Gohan had been freeing and then scolding his sister, Mirai had taken out the other crooks. Mirai's fist hit the last guy standing, knocking him out sufficiently. A girl came running up looking none too happy. Gohan strode easily to Mirai.

"Videl at your five o'clock," he hissed at his friend.

"We have to go anyway. School starts in less than five minutes."

"Who are you?" Videl yelled at the two demi-Saiyans.

They turned to look at her and Mirai smirked. "We're just your friendly neighborhood Saiyans." He said this because he knew Videl couldn't track it to them. With this, the two took to the skies.

"Really, Mirai?" Gohan asked. "Saiyans! Videl is the daughter of the 'World Champ.' Who knows what kind of resources she has at her disposal? What happens if she links us back to Vegeta and Nappa?"

"You're one to talk, Mister 'I'm gonna get pissed, go Super Saiyan 2, and destroy the crook with a FREAKING energy blast!' Did you not hear what my mom told us? 'Don't show off your powers!' Not only that, but you had to go and destroy the ki-reducing bracelet that mom made for us!"

Gohan looked sheepish, and rubbed the back of his head while laughing weakly. "Err… sorry?"

"Sorry won't stop mom from killing us," Mirai said grimly. "We might as well enjoy our last day of freedom!"

They met the Terrors at the opening of the alley, back in their regular clothes. After finding out that the school knew that Gohan and Mirai were "built," Bulma allowed them to wear the clothing they wanted to. Gohan chose to wear blue jeans with a tight, black muscle shirt. Mirai wore blue basketball shorts with a tight white muscle shirt. Both Mirai and Gohan were showing off their physique to the fullest degree.

"We have to go full speed if we want to make it to your school and then to ours on time,"Gohan said to the rest of the group matter-of-factly.

"That's easy for you to say, as you don't have your bracelet on," Mirai grumbled.

"Take it off, and put it back on when we get to school," Gohan said in an "are you stupid?" voice.

"Oh," Mirai said, that thought had not come to him. "Goten, Gyōza, Trunks, take off your bracelets, but you HAVE to put them on when we get to your school, understood?"

"Yes," they chorused.

"Good, because if we find out you didn't," Gohan said indicating him and Mirai, "You'll be training with us and Vegeta at 700x Earth's gravity. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir," they gulped loudly, clearly afraid of the punishment set for them should they disobey.

"Let's go," Mirai said.

They took off out of the alley, and they were just a blur to the normal human eye. Mirai and Gohan stayed right behind Goten, Gyōza, and Trunks until they arrived at Orange Star Elementary. There they separated. After waving goodbye to the Three Terrors, and apologizing to the teachers for yesterday's behavior from the Three Terrors, took off for their school.

Mirai and Gohan slowed down as they got close to the high school. They continued running, this time at human speed, and made it in class and in their seats just in time for the bell. Groaning and covering their ears, the demi-Saiyans laid their heads on their desks. "It's just too loud," whined Gohan.

"What's too loud?" Erasa asked with a ditzy smile.

"The bell," Mirai responded, recovering. Gohan left his head on his desk.

"It's not that loud," Sharpner informed them rudely.

"We have sensitive ears. To us, that bell is about as loud from here as it would be to you if it was directly beside your ear."

"Yeah, just keep making excuses, nerd boy."

Mirai growled too quietly for humans to hear. "That guy is really getting on my nerves," he informed Gohan.

Gohan just rolled his eyes, and began the boring routine of high school. Sooner than later, unfortunately, gym class arrived. Gohan and Mirai went and got changed into their fighting gis.

Once again the class, specifically the females minus Videl, for the most part, gawked at Gohan and Mirai's well-developed chest and arms. Videl blushed a little bit as she caught herself staring at Gohan's arms, wondering what it would be like to rub her hand along them.

_Whoa, girl, slow down,_ Videl thought, alarmed. _Videl Satan does not think about boys that way, especially one as developed as Gohan. Damn it! Just ignore him. Focus on the class._

"Okay," Krillin addressed the class. "Time for warm ups. Line up for stretches. For the advanced set, if you have a set of warm ups you'd rather run, get to it."

The majority of the students lined up, Videl and Sharpner headed up for laps, and Mirai and Gohan joined them, hoping to not stand out from the crowd any more than they did already.

Ten minutes later, Krillin blew his whistle, and said, "Now that warm ups are done, I want the advanced students to spar and help one another out while I teach the beginners the basics." The four advanced martial artists just shrugged. Mirai and Gohan walked over to the back corner of the gym, the place with the least amount of people and the most room.

Videl frowned and followed. She wanted to see how good these two really were. Sharpner followed with a smirk, he was going to get to watch two nerds fight. He thought it would be an amusing spectacle. After all, Gohan had only won because Videl didn't want to make him feel bad.

Minutes later, both Sharpner and Videl were watching the two fighters with wide eyes. Their movements were so fast and their technique perfect. After a few minutes, Krillin walked up to observe and the beginners were left to practice the more basic forms in pairs.

He stood next to Videl and watched, a little bored. "Come on guys! Give these other two a turn!"

The boys looked over at the once-bald ex-monk that was their gym teacher. "Sure, Krillin." They walked over to the small group. As they approached, Videl noticed that they weren't sweating.

"Go on, you two. Let's see what ya got." Krillin nodded his head to the space where the demi-Saiyans had previously been fighting. Videl and Sharpner walked to the space and took their stances. A minute later, they were fighting.

"Videl is a pretty good fighter for someone that's only trained under that oaf, Hercule." Krillin and Mirai nodded. Gohan turned away from the fight. "So, Krillin..."

"Mr. Chestnut at school, Gohan."Krillin glanced at the son of his late best friend; there was a slightly evil shine in his eyes.

"Whatever," Gohan said, rolling his eyes.

Krillin blew his whistle. "All right, great job everyone! Give yourselves a round of applause. Go hop into the showers and get changed!"

The day had passed by, and soon enough, they found themselves in Roshi's class once again. This time, it seemed like the bell rung extra loud, and Gohan and Mirai whimpered in pain.

"Are you okay," a random student, who Mirai didn't know, asked.

"Yeah, Gohan and I have sensitive ears," Mirai replied.

Gohan, who had finally recovered from hearing the bell, looked up at his friend, understanding. The whole class was whispering about something, but Gohan and Mirai ignored it. They didn't much care for gossip.

"...Son Goku anyway?" at the mention of his father's name Gohan was listening intently.

"I don't know. I think someone said he won the World Tournament before Mr. Satan."

It was then that Roshi walked in and everyone got silent. Gohan was rather annoyed because of this. He wanted to know why someone was talking about his father, so he turned to the person that had given him the impression of being up to date on all the gossip of the school.

"Hey, Erasa."Gohan started. Mirai shot him an inquisitive look.

"Hey cutie. What's up?"

"I heard someone mention a name earlier and I was wondering why people were talking about him."

"Son Goku? Was that the name?"

"Yeah. I was wondering they were talking about him but didn't get the chance to ask. Could you tell me?"

"You're out of the gossip loop."

"I figured a nerd like you would at least watch the news."

Gohan looked shocked. "Why was that name on the news?"

"There was a picture of him after Mr. Satan said his name! Mr. Satan said that he was just some trickster that had mediocre talent and that was the only reason he won the Tournament before him."

Gohan opened his mouth to yell at the poor girl who had dared insult his father but found Mirai's hand in the way. All that came out was a very muffled sound that didn't sound remotely related to human speech. After a second, Mirai moved his hand. "Thanks, Mirai."

"No problem."

"Is that all he said?"Gohan asked.

"Well, no. He also said that this Goku person could never hope to beat a skilled martial artist like himself and if he wanted to prove otherwise to enter the World Tournament."

"Did he say anything else?" By this time, Erasa had noticed that the more she said the angrier Gohan looked.

"Well, yeah."

"What?"

Luckily for Erasa, Gohan's interrogation was cut short by the entrance of Videl. "_She's later than I thought she would be,"_Gohan mused."_I wonder why?"_

"Hey Videl!"Erasa said in a slightly squeal-ish manner.

"Hey Erasa," Videl responded calmly as she took her seat.

"Gohan, Mirai. Do you remember the news report about the two men that destroyed half of East City?"

Gohan shot a look at Mirai before answering. "Vaguely, why?"

"Do you remember what they called themselves?"

"Why?"

"Just answer the stupid question!"

"Why?" going for one of the twins' favorite tactics, Gohan repeated himself.

"Two new 'superhero' crime fighters," she coated the word 'superhero' in sarcasm, "appeared today. When I asked who they were, one of them said, 'just your friendly neighborhood Saiyans.' That term reminded me of those two people. So what did they call themselves?"

Sharpner and Erasa stared at their friend disbelievingly. She had answered someone else's question! Gasp! "I've got something that will lower your search results, Videl."

"What, Sharpner?" Videl growled back.

"Whichever one said that likes Spiderman. Or has at least read it."

Erasa turned to him with an evil smile. "And you would know this because...?"

Sharpner's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to talk, but said nothing. He closed his mouth. "_Damn! I just told the gossip queen a secret!" Sharpner cursed. _Erasa just giggled.

Gohan got nervous. He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head in the classic Son style. Mirai rolled his eyes. Gohan could act just like Goku sometimes. He paused. "_Did I just think something _bad _about __Goku__? Man, Dad's starting to rub off on me."_

Luckily for the two, Roshi chose this moment to interrupt. "Excuse me, if you will, but did I just hear that that idiot, Satan, just insulted Son Goku?"

There was a deafening silence before shouting erupted. "How dare you say that about Mr. Satan?" one student cried out.

Videl herself was angry, but kept her cool, still remembering, and feeling the effects, of the thrashing she took at the hands of Jackie Chun.

"I say that about that moron because I was the one to defeat Son Goku at the 21stTenkaichiBudokai finals!" Roshi roared. "Son Goku was one of the most talented martial artists to ever grace the ring. Your _precious_ Satan couldn't lick the dirt off of his boots!"

Videl took the insult to heart, and stood up to say something, when she realized part of what Jackie Chun had said.

Haltingly, Videl asked timidly, "You said…was…as in he's dead?"

Roshi smiled, but it never quite reached his eyes.

"Very astute of you, Videl," Roshi said sadly. "Sadly, Son Goku died seven years ago."

_But…why would my dad say such things about a dead man?_ Videl mused. _That's just plain disrespectful._

"I'm sorry to hear that. How did he die?" Videl asked slowly.

"I'm not talking about this anymore," Roshi replied, effectively ending the conversation. "Moving onto ki control and manipulation. Videl, you may sit down."

Embarrassed, Videl quickly sat back down, her face blushing red.

"Ki is the life force that every person possesses," Roshi began allowing the students to absorb every word. "The ability to use your ki is simply control of your ki."

The students were skeptical of Jackie Chun's teachings, but took down notes anyway for fear of getting in trouble. Videl, in particular, paid extra attention to Jackie Chun, hoping to find some inkling of the way he did his tricks, and hoping to learn some martial arts teachings from the so-called legend.

"Ki is as helpful as it is harmful," Roshi warned. "Think of ki as yin and yang; polar opposites that make up one whole being."

The students were engrossed in the lecture as it went on.

"In order to be able to wield ki, martial arts has been a long standing practice to train one's body to be able to handle ki."

Videl raised her hand. "If that's so, then how come no current martial artists know about this ki-thingy?"

Roshi looked around and saw the students nodding at Videl's question. Sighing, Roshi said, "You bring up a good point, Videl. The answer is going to be hard to hear. Are you sure, truly sure you want the answer?"

A shock ran through Videl. _What could be so hard to hear?_ she mused.

"I'm sure," Videl said confidently.

"The reason is that your imbecilic father calls ki a trick, and the public shunned all martial artists who knew how to use ki. They were ridiculed and banned from participating in the TenkaichiBudokai by your father's fanatical followers!"

Videl was stunned. _So, that's what those tricks are called… ki,_ Videl thought. _I didn't know that they were banned from the tournament. If they weren't, perhaps they could've taught everyone how to use those tricks._

"How dare you disgrace Mr. Satan like that?" Sharpner roared. "Those cheaters deserved to be banned."

Videl stared, embarrassed, at Sharpner as he ranted.

"Case in point," Roshi said quietly. "The least I can say is that while Hercule is ignorant of ki, and those that are ignorant fear what they cannot understand, he is an honorable martial artist."

"Can you give us an example of when and where ki has been used in history, seeing as this is a history class?" one student bravely asked.

Roshi smiled. "Ki has been around for ages. It has been used to save villages from evil monsters that pray in the night."

Sharpner scoffed, "Monsters? Please, how old do you think we are? Five?"

"The monster I am talking about in particular was the Demon King Piccolo! Many great people were killed by him!" Roshi roared, clearly angered by Sharpner's dismissal of his lesson.

"One of my good friend's master died in stopping the Demon King Piccolo's first reign!"

"And just who was this so-called master?" Sharpner taunted.

"His name was Mutaito," Roshi said grimly.

"Mutaito?" Videl exclaimed.

"Why, you heard of this loser?" Sharpner said laughing.

Videl punched Sharpner on the arm. "You moron! Mutaito is the father of Modern Martial Arts!"

"Oh," Sharpner replied lamely.

"You have some knowledge, Videl," Roshi praised.

Videl bowed. "Thank you, Master Chun."

Gohan and Mirai who had mostly been daydreaming throughout Roshi's lecture, having known this information already, were shocked Videl knew the proper martial arts deference, but not about ki.

Roshi's smile grew even brighter. "You're welcome, Apprentice Videl."

Gohan and Mirai gasped. The others didn't what the exchange that just transpired, but Gohan and Mirai did. By publicly addressing Videl as Apprentice Videl, Roshi was either recognizing Videl's rank as a martial artist or proclaiming intent to take her in as a pupil.

The lesson ended abruptly, as Jackie Chun said, "Class! Time to turn in your permission slips for the trip to Capsule Corp.! The bell will ring shortly, so after you turn the slip in you may talk QUIETLY. Have a great day and I hope to see you on the trip tomorrow."

"Oh, great, the field trip," Gohan moaned.

The bell rang earning grimaces from the two. "That's going to take some getting used to," Mirai groaned. Gohan merely nodded his head.

Roshi motioned for Gohan and Mirai to stay after class. Videl and Erasa looked over curiously at the two, but they waved them off.

"You looked like you wanted to talk to me in private. What's up?" Roshi asked.

"Mirai and I were talking and we decided that we're going to enter the World Tournament this year. Are you interested? It wouldn't be any fun without the Z Fighters."

"You're going to ask the others too?"

"Yep."Gohan replied happily.

"If you don't mind my asking why?"

"Hercule Satan called my dad 'weak,'" Gohan said angrily. "He also challenged Dad to show up at the TenkaichiBudokai and fight. Dad's gone, but that doesn't mean I can't uphold his honor."

"I'm in. I'll ask 18 and Krillin when I get home. Are you two going to go find the others?"

"Yeah. I'm going to go find Tien and Chiaotzu, and Gohan is going to find Yamcha and Piccolo," Mirai responded. "We're going to ask Dad to enter too, and the Terrors."

"You really want to prove we're not weak, don't you?"

"He insulted Dad," was Gohan's only reply. Roshi understood though, Goku was the kind of person you can't insult, unless you have a grudge to hold or are just plain mean.

"It sounds like it's going to be a very fun tournament."

"That it will be," Gohan smiled. "We have to go pick up the Three Terrors from school now."

"Goodbye, Gohan and Mirai," Roshi waved goodbye.

Mirai and Gohan took off at human speed, and before either boy knew it, they were standing in front of the Orange Star Elementary waiting on the Terrors.

They came out in a much calmer mood than yesterday. The twins still squealed when they saw their brother and pounced on him, but they didn't talk so fast no one could understand them. The teachers smiled happily to indicate that nothing had happened. They nodded and headed toward home.

When they were in a place where no one else was on the street, Mirai finally asked them. "Do you guys want to compete in the World Martial Arts Tournament?"

"Yes!" all three chimed together.

After they had agreed to go, Goten asked, "What's the World Martial Arts Tournament?"

Trunks and Gyōza face-palmed. "The World Martial Arts Tournament is a tournament where the world's best fighters all come to compete to see who's the best."

"Why haven't we gone before? We're as good as Krillin and Yamcha and Tien," Goten pouted. "Why haven't you let us compete before?"

"We haven't competed either. We decided to give the normal people a chance."

"So, before now, the world's best fighters _didn't_ compete? But that's what you said the tournament was for!"

"It is, that's why we're competing now. The normal people have gotten arrogant and think there's nothing that can stop them."

"Okay!" Goten sang as they walked up the driveway of Capsule Corp. The others sighed. The Terrors took off running to go do whatever the Terrors do while Gohan and Mirai went to go find Bulma.

"Bulma, we wanted to ask you something."

"Really? Does it have anything to do with this?" Bulma sounded angry. She tossed a newspaper to them which Gohan expertly caught. He looked at the front page curiously. The head line was _'NEW HEROES OF SATAN CITY! SAIYANS?'_

The two boys gulped. "It's not like they can trace the term back to us!"

"Oh yes they can, Mirai!"

"Bulma, we're sorry. It's just that we couldn't stand by and watch. Yesterday, we went Super Saiyan but I figured that if we did that long, someone would recognize us as me and Mirai. So, I got out some old Saiyan armor and a couple of masks we found, and asked for, and I made this watch that would allow you to change between two outfits," Gohan replied.

He showed Bulma the watch.

Bulma sighed and shook her head. "You're as smart as I was when I was your age, Gohan, maybe smarter. But you have your dad's need to protect innocent people. I guess there's no stopping this. But, did you have to go SUPER SAIYAN 2? I understand you were pissed off, and there is one less crook in the world, but there was no reason to obliterate him."

"Sorry, Bulma. Um..."

"What is it, Gohan?" Bulma asked suspiciously.

"Well, you remember the ki-reducing bracelet you made us?" Gohan asked nervously, rubbing his hand behind his head in classic "Son" manner.

"What did you do?" Bulma asked accusingly.

"Well I sort of broke it when I took it off to go Super Saiyan 2," Gohan replied so quickly Bulma had trouble hearing.

"You did WHAT now?" Bulma asked dangerously. Mirai backed up, hoping to not get caught in the crossfire.

"I'm sorry," Gohan whimpered. "I accidently broke the bracelet."

Bulma sighed and put her face in her hands. "Just like your father," she muttered.

"Well, we heard about Mr. Satan challenging Dad on the news and since he can't accept the challenge, I thought I would. At the World Martial Arts Tournament. And, we thought it would be cool if all the Z Warriors competed."

"I guess I can understand that. Go on."

"We already asked Roshi and the Terrors, but we were wondering if we could go ask the others."

"Go! But if you're not back by dinner time, you're not eating."

"Thanks, Bulma!"

"Thanks, Mom!" They both turned and ran out. "We'll ask Dad when we get back!"

Vegeta walked into the room just in time to see them running out of it. "Ask me what?" he growled.

"I guess you just have to wait until they get back."

About an hour later, Gohan touched down at the lookout. "Piccolo!"

The Namekian was meditating in the middle of the expanse in front of the giant building. He didn't seem to hear his student.

Gohan walked right up next to him, "PICCOLO!" The Namekian jumped at the sudden loud noise.

He turned his head to look at his old student with a slightly annoyed expression. "Hello, Gohan. Is there any particular reason you interrupted my meditation?"

"Yes, I was wondering if you would compete in the World Tournament this year. And before you say 'no,' I also want to point out that Mirai Trunks, Krillin, and the Terrors have already agreed to compete. So what do you say? Are you going to fight with us?"

Piccolo glared at Gohan. "I suppose I will."

Gohan smiled happily. "Thanks, Piccolo! I have to go ask Yamcha!"

~ # ~

As Gohan took off, Mirai landed in a large mountain range, right beside a small, capsule house.

"Tien! Chiaotzu! I know you're here!" He yelled as he banged on the door.

The door opened to reveal TienShinhan with Chiaotzu at his shoulder. "Trunks? What on Earth are you doing here? Please don't tell me there's another threat that we need to take care of!"

"No, just times of peace. I came back to stay when Mom died in my time. I'm actually here to ask you guys to compete in the World Tournament. Mr. Satan was insulting and challenging Goku on the news, and, since he can't fight for obvious reasons, Gohan is going to enter and he wantedto have some fun while he was there. Please say you'll come! You might not win first, but you'll at least make the finals."

The three eyed bald man sighed. "He insulted Goku?" Mirai nodded. "Well, I guess that idiot deserves to pay for his mistakes. I'm in."

"Chiaotzu?"

"If Tien will fight, so will I."

Mirai nodded, "Good. I have to go fly back to Capsule Corporation before dinner or I won't get any.

Tien and Chiaotzu laughed heartily.

"Bye Trunks!" Tien and Chiaotzu called as he took off.

"It's Mirai! We don't want to get confused now do we?" He laughed as he sped toward Kame House.

~ # ~

An hour after leaving the lookout,Gohan landed on the roof of Yamcha's house. He had beenflying at a leisurely pace. It was more like a mansion if you ask me. He walked across the roof until he made it to a low point and jumped off. When he landed, Yamcha was standing there waiting.

"Trying to break into my house, huh? That's a bad idea."

Gohan looked at Yamcha in confusion. "I wasn't trying to break into your house, Yamcha. I was looking for you."

Yamcha blinked, and squinted his eyes. "Sorry, Gohan. I didn't recognize you because it's so dark. So what are ya here for?" He walked over and rested an arm on his friend's shoulders as they walked around the house/mansion.

"I came to see if you wanted to compete in the World Tournament. Because—"

"I'm already signed up, Gohan. I saw the news report. No one talks about Goku the way he did and gets away with it."

Gohan smiled. "Glad to see I don't have to convince you at least."

"So, who else is competing?" Yamcha asked as he walked Gohan into the house.

"Roshi, Piccolo, Mirai, and the Terrors. Mirai went to ask the rest so I don't know who else is coming."

"Mirai?"

"Oh, yeah. Mirai Trunks is back. I guess I haven't seen you much this year. His mom died in his time so he came back to live with us. We've been calling him Mirai so we don't get him mixed up with little Trunks."

"Oh. That makes sense."

"I gotta go now. Bulma threatened to take Mirai and my dinner away if we didn't get back in time for it."

Yamcha chuckled sadly. "Same old Bulma."

Gohan was gone before he heard what Yamcha had said.

~ # ~

The two landed at Capsule Corp. and walked in. They went straight to the GR where they knew Vegeta would be. They arrived right when he was coming out. "What do you want?" he asked coldly.

"Do you want to compete in the World Martial Arts Tournament? All the Z Warriors along with 18, Roshi, and the Terrors are competing."

He glared at them, but on the inside he was excited. "I guess I'll fight. It would a good chance to show everyone my new power. My time is once more at hand… I will be victorious as the Prince of all Saiyans!" Both boys grinned. Everyone was fighting.

The three of them then proceeded to the dining room for dinner. Upon arriving, Bulma smiled at them. "So, everyone's competing? Good. I hope that puts the two of you in a good mood for tomorrow."

They paused, trying to remember what was supposed to happen tomorrow. Their eyes widened when they realized. "NO!" they screamed. Bulma laughed, before bending over, gasping for air after laughing so hard.

"Woman! What's happening tomorrow?" Vegeta growled at his mate.

"Students from their school are coming here for a field trip." Vegeta laughed. "That means you had better be on your best behavior." He stopped laughing and glared at the blue haired scientist.


	3. Chapter 3 - Beta'd

**A/N: THIS CHAPTER IS BETA'D BY THE SUPER-DUPER-AWESOME FIRESTORM1991!**

Mirai awoke to two four year olds jumping up and down on his stomach. It wasn't a particularly pleasant way to start the morning, but it was better than ice water. He groaned and one of them landed hard. "I'm up." To prove this, he sat up.

He watched as the twins smiled happily at this but continued jumping on the bed._It was a lot easier waking him up than Gohan. Maybe he was scared we'd go get Trunks._

That was not, of course, the reason he awoke so easily. He actually wanted to get a good spar in before school.

"_Damn," _he growled in his head,_ "__today's the day we are visiting Capsule Corp. Just the perfect way to start my high school career."_

He checked the clock; it read 5:00 in the morning. "_How do they get up so early?"_

Sighing, he walked to his closet to get his training Gi.

"Goten, Gyōza," Mirai began slowly, seriousness lacing his voice.

"Yes?" Goten and Gyōza asked fearfully, wondering what they had done this time.

"Can you go tell Gohan to meet me in the gravity room for a spar?"

Goten and Gyōza both sighed audibly, thanking Kami that Mirai wasn't going to "spar" with them, or worse, tell Bulma.

"Sure!" they chirped together before rushing off to find Gohan. Mirai watched them go, a tad bit bemused.

"_Huh, they're not so bad when Trunks isn't around. Maybe he, that's to say I, am a bad influence on them."_

~ # ~

"Gohan," Goten and Gyōza called for as they raced down the hallways of Capsule Corporation. Skidding to a complete stop, they slowly peeked into Gohan's room, which fortunately for Mirai and Gohan, was on the opposite side of Capsule Corporation. It was indeed fortunate for the two high-school students as it allowed one of them a few extra moments of blissful sleep. Not much, but enough that it was pleasing to Mirai and Gohan.

Smiling evilly to each other, Goten and Gyōza raced into the room, screaming, "Gohan."

When Gohan didn't even stir, Goten and Gyōza both raised their hands and fired weak ki blasts at Gohan's face. And while, it certainly wouldn't have hurt Gohan, it did wake him.

"Huh… what's going on?" Gohan asked groggily. Gohan yawned loudly and cracked his back, making Goten and Gyōza wince.

"Big brother, you're awake now!" the twins chorused together.

"Ugh, what time is it?" Gohan asked, trying to go back to sleep.

"5:00 in the morning," the twins replied.

"Oh that's nice," Gohan started, before jolting up, and screaming, "5:00 in the morning! What are you thinking?"

"Well, we wanted to play with you and Mirai, big brother!"

"Oh, you did, did you?" Gohan started, a tick forming above his eye, "Well, Mirai and I will be happy to 'play' with you both. In fact, we'll play a special game with only you two, and Trunks will have to miss out on all the 'fun'."

"Yay," the twins cheered, "A game, a game, a game!"

Goten and Gyōza then took note of the menacing look on Gohan's face, and gulped loudly.

"Uh… what sort of game are we playing?" Gyōza asked nervously.

"A fun game," Gohan smirked.

"Uh-oh," Goten whispered to Gyōza. "We're in trouble."

Gohan quickly grabbed the twins by the scruff of their necks and forcibly dragged them to the Gravity Room, passing a yawning Mirai, who merely shrugged, and followed them.

The twins hollered for help while being dragged, but it was to no avail, as Bulma was working in her lab and Vegeta, surprisingly, was not in the Gravity Room. Rather, he was doing what most Saiyans do if they aren't training – eating.

Gohan opened the door to the Gravity Room, and threw the twins in there forcefully. Mirai joined them a few seconds later, asking why Goten and Gyōza were in the Gravity Room when they were going to spar.

"Oh, we're just going to play a 'game' with them," Gohan said, his Saiyan side coming to the surface once again.

Mirai clearly inherited Bulma's brains, as he caught on quickly, and smirked, "Oh, I see, well in that case, I'll make sure to make this an extra-special game."

"Yay, extra-special," Goten crowed. "Wait, is that a good thing, Gyōza?"

Gyōza smacked her brother upside his head causing him to cry out. "No, stupid, it means we're in for a tough spar."

"Hey I'm not stupid, wait… what?" Goten started, realization dawning on his face. "No, I don't wanna spar!"

Goten, at super-speed, raced off to the Gravity Room door, only to find it blocked by a fist from Mirai. He flew backwards into the wall, groaning as he grabbed his nose.

"Why'd you have to go and do that?" Goten whined.

"Why'd you have to wake me up at 5:00 in the morning?" Gohan countered.

Gyōza sniggered, before paling as Mirai snapped at her. "And what are you laughing at? You'll get your comeuppance too."

With a loud shout, Goten disentangled himself from the Gravity Room wall, and launched himself at Gohan. Quickly dodging Goten's wild attack, Gohan thrust his palm upward, connecting with a solid 'THWACK' to Goten's chest, sending him flying backwards again.

"Gotta be quicker, bro," Gohan taunted.

"And you shouldn't take your eyes off your opponent," Mirai smirked as he unleashed a medium-size ki blast at Gohan's sternum from point-blank range. The ki blast sent Gohan rocketing backwards, before detonating, leaving scorch marks over Gohan's torso and arms.

Gohan extracted himself from the wall, and with a loud shout, powered up to Super Saiyan. Mirai quickly copied Gohan.

"So, I guess play time is over?" Mirai asked while stretching his shoulders, as if to say, 'what you did doesn't faze me'.

"Perhaps," Gohan slyly replied, before vanishing with an extreme burst of speed, reappearing behind Mirai. Aiming a very quick chop at the back of Mirai's neck, Gohan failed to take into account Goten, who had been previously sitting on the "sidelines" after Gohan's attack, and had unbeknownst to Mirai and Gohan, been slowly powering up, channeling all his energy into his fist. Then, when an opportunity presented itself, as when Gohan attacked, Goten made his move.

Goten disappeared from view and as Gohan was about to chop Mirai into unconsciousness, Goten, with all of his energy channeled into his hand, landed a devastating right hook that sent Gohan careening into the wall. The impact from the crash left a huge dent in the wall, and Gohan's energy dropped considerably.

Meanwhile, Mirai, who had been caught off-guard by the surprising amount of speed showed by Gohan, just stared dumbly ahead, his mind still catching up with Goten's sneak attack. However, Goten's attack drained him of all his energy, and he dropped to the floor, unconscious.

Seeing another opportunity present itself, Gyōza powered up the biggest Kamehameha she could, and fired it at Mirai, who had not been paying attention at all to her. He did, however, notice when Gyōza chanted, "KAA… MEE…. HAA…MEE…HAAAAA!" That slight bit of time he received was just enough to allow Mirai to cross his arms and block the attack. Gyōza's Kamehameha pushed Mirai back against the Gravity Room wall before it detonated, flashing a bright light and sending smoke into the air.

Coughing, Mirai uncrossed his arms to examine the damage.

"Hmm… that Kamehameha did much more damage than I expected. The twins sure have gotten stronger. They are almost at the level Gohan was at when he transformed into a Super Saiyan," Mirai thought, sniggering at Gohan's response to Mirai's train of thought. "I can't wait to see Gohan's expression if they become Super Saiyans before the age Gohan transformed at."

Meanwhile, Gohan, who had been stunned by Goten's sneak attack, once again extracted himself from the wall, and surveyed the results of the spar so far.

Sighing dramatically, Gohan called out to Mirai, "Well, that wasn't that much fun… I mean we didn't even get a chance to have some 'fun' with Goten and Gyōza."

"Oh well, we can always get them next time," Mirai smirked evilly, a dastardly plan coming to mind.

"As it is, however, we don't have that much time left before we need to leave for school so we can appear as if we arrived like normal humans," Gohan replied, looking at his watch. "One all-out attack… I have some Senzu Beans on us, enough for the four of us."

"Sounds good to me, but do we have to give the twins a Senzu Bean?" Mirai complained. "Why can't we force them to heal without them? It'll be part of their punishment."

"As wonderful as that sounds," Gohan dryly noted, "Your mom would murder us if the twins showed up to school, half-dead from exhaustion, bearing bruises and/or broken bones. So, unfortunately, we have to heal them with the Senzu Beans."

Mirai nodded, understanding Gohan's point. Mirai and Gohan both powered up to their maximum limits.

"Fair enough. Now let's end this!" Mirai shouted, spreading his arms apart wide as if saying 'come and get me', and powering two ki blasts, one in each hand.

At the same time, Gohan got into the classic Turtle-Hermit style stance, and started chanting, "KAA…MEE…HAA…MEE…HAAA!"

An enormous ball of bluish energy began to form in Gohan's hands, and he thrust them forward after he finished chanting the signature phrase for the famed attack.

While Gohan had charged up his signature attack, Mirai's attack had finished charging, and he unleashed it with a mighty roar.

"FINAL FLASH!"

Both Mirai and Gohan's attacks were equally matches in intensity and the power behind them. However, Gohan still had hidden reserves of power, and as Mirai's attack began to over-power his, he called upon those vast reserves and transformed into a Super Saiyan 2. The transformation's rush of energy was more than enough to allow Gohan to over-power Mirai's attack, and send him flying into the Gravity Room wall as the blast exploded, launching Mirai into blissful unconsciousness, as he returned to his normal state.

Gohan, on the other hand, while still conscious, was severely drained of energy, and sported a few cuts and bruises as a result of their final attacks. Realizing his exhausted state, Gohan grabbed a Senzu Bean and popped it into his mouth, swallowing it quickly, and relishing in the rush of energy, as he recovered completely. His wounds had also healed up as well.

Glancing at his watch, Gohan's eyes bugged out as he realized their final attacks had wasted a good portion of time, and he cringed at the thought of their punishment should they be late to school.

He rushed over to Mirai and forced a Senzu Bean down his throat, while tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for the Senzu Bean to take effect. In what seemed like ages, but in reality were a few short moments, Mirai's eyes fluttered open. He sprung to his feet, grimacing as he realized Gohan had once again defeated him.

Sighing, he motioned to Gohan, and said dejectedly, "Let's wake up the twins, gather mini-me, and go to school."

Laughing hysterically at Mirai's expression, Gohan replied, wiping a tear from his eye, "Don't get all depressed, you'll beat me… one day."

Mirai merely grumbled almost inaudibly, but to Gohan's advanced Saiyan hearing, it was very clear.

"Cheer up, you can take it out on mini-you if he annoys you too much today," Gohan responded, trying to make light of the situation.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, now wake up the twins, I don't want Mom to punish us if we're late today."

"Agreed."

With an accordance having been reached, Mirai took a Senzu Bean and woke up Gyōza while Gohan went and woke up Goten.

Both twins groaned as they realized how futile their efforts were and how less powerful they were compared to Mirai and Gohan.

Guessing their train of thought, Mirai spoke sympathetically, "Don't worry you guys. You're much more powerful than Gohan and I were at your age. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if you guys became Super Saiyans at an earlier age than Gohan."

At Mirai's little "tidbit" of advice, Gohan shot a dirty look towards Mirai, not appreciating the jab at his strength while the twins merely stared incoherently at Mirai, their jaws hitting the floor. Mirai snickered as he gently pushed the twins' jaws closed, and the twins turned to each other, eyes wide, and started jabbering too fast for normal ears about how cool it would be to become Super Saiyans earlier than Gohan.

Gohan merely muttered angrily to himself, though he admitted that he would be extremely proud if his little siblings and pupils surpassed him.

~ # ~

Strolling into the kitchen, the five demi-Saiyans were greeted by their favorite sight; food, and lots of it. In response to the mountain of food in front of them, they did what all respectable Saiyans did; stare and drool. Bulma was watching, trying not to burst out laughing, but was unsuccessful. Bulma's raucous laughter roused the demi-Saiyans from their stupor. They, then, as one, turned to Bulma with puppy-eyes. Sighing, Bulma waved her hand, and as if it was a green flag at a racecar event, they were off like a rocket.

The five demi-Saiyans growled at each other as they scrambled to devour whatever food they could get their hands on.

Bulma, who had already eaten, watched the spectacle with slight amusement. No matter how much they ate, whenever food was in front of them it was as if they had never even_ seen_ food.

She stood and left to find Vegeta. She had decided to go over the rules for the day that they, that is to say she, decided on. It wasn't long after that the demi-Saiyans heard the loud argument that had erupted the second Bulma mentioned_ rules_.

"I WILL NOT BE SUBJECTED TO SUCH DISRESPECT, WOMAN!" he yelled, making the five that were enjoying their breakfast flinch slightly. Vegeta's thought process was that as a prince, having rules were disrespectful, unless created by him. And as much as Trunks tried to turn that mentality in his favor, it didn't work out too well.

"YES YOU WILL! UNLESS OF COURSE YOU WANT _ME _TO BE COOKING YOUR DINNER_ AND _HAVE ME DISMANTLE THE GRAVITY ROOM _AND_ BE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!" Vegeta and the five demi-Saiyans covered their ears as Bulma's screams seemed to be loud enough the whole world could hear.

"YOUR THREATS DON'T SCARE ME, WOMAN!" Vegeta yelled, but they knew it was just to soothe his pride. With all that, especially his food, as Bulma was a horrible cook, to say the least, riding on his behavior, he would be well-behaved.

The quintet finished their meal and sat for a moment with satisfied faces. They decided they might as well go do what Bulma had instructed them to the night before as Bulma only had to threaten to cook once for all the Saiyans to behave.

~ # ~

Videl stood, arms crossed, glaring at nothing in particular. She wanted answers from Mirai and Gohan and she was going to get them...The only problem was they hadn't turned in their permission slips and couldn't go. Videl was lost in her own thoughts so she didn't notice Erasa running up next to her.

"Videl! Videl! Videl!" she yelled.

"What is it, Erasa?"

"Well, Sharpie and I were talking and we think we might have figured something out!" she squealed.

Videl looked at Sharpner, who she now noticed was behind Erasa, and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, Videl. I think we may have figured out what's so familiar about their names."

Videl immediately perked up, that one mean one mystery at least partially solved. "Well then, tell me."

"Well, Mirai's name is Mirai _Briefs_. You know, like Bulma Briefs. And Mrs. Briefs just announced at an interview a few weeks ago that her eldest son, Mirai, who had gone to a boarding school to 'avoid being harassed by reporters', had returned and was living with them again. Of course, she still wouldn't talk about the three other kids that have been seen around her house." Erasa pouted a little. She thought the older boy was really cute, but had no idea whom he was and had never even seen his face.

"Did you figure out why Gohan's name sounded familiar?"

"Well, no not his first name, but his last name." Sharpner replied. "His last name is Son, right? As in Goku Son, the famous martial artist. You know, the one that won the World Martial Arts Tournament before your dad. Considering the way nerd-boy fights, he might even be related to Goku."

"Goku? As in the man Dad says performs tricks? The one Jackie Chun claims is dead? _That_ Goku Son? Why hadn't I thought of that?"

"Well, we didn't exactly think of it. We figured out they had the same name accidentally. See, Sharpie was watching an old martial arts video and I was talking to him about Gohan and Sharpie suddenly stopped the video and looked at me. And then he said, 'what's nerd-boy's last name?' so I told him it was Son and then he made the connection."

Videl shook her head at her friend as the teacher started doing the roll call for the field trip. A couple of minutes later, they were on the bus and headed to Capsule Corp.

Ten minutes later, the bus pulled up in front of Capsule Corp. All the students on the right side of the bus pushed closer to their windows to get a good look at the family.

Four people stood in front of the dome-shaped building that was Capsule Corp. Videl examined each person, starting from the left of the line. First was Mrs. Briefs, a tall, ditzy-looking blonde with a sweet smile and blue eyes. She wore a long, pink dress and white earrings. Next was Dr. Briefs. He's shorter than his wife with pale blue hair and a white mustache. He wore a long, white lab coat with a blue shirt and black pants underneath. Perched on his shoulder was a black cat with big eyes.

Next was Bulma Briefs. She had short, blue hair in a professional-looking cut and blue eyes. She had on a red dress that came almost to her knees and a yellow scarf tied around her neck. Gold hoop earrings hung from her ears as she smiled happily at the buses.

The last person on the lawn was Mr. Briefs. Videl studied this man even more closely because very little was known about him. And in that very little was that he' a temperamental maniac that would kill you as soon as look at you. He stood scowling at the buses with his arms were crossed over his chest. He had long, black hair that spiked up like fire but Videl couldn't see any hair gel reflecting in the sunlight. He was wearing a pair of black slacks and a white button-up shirt but looked uncomfortable in it, like he would rather be in a training Gi or something similar.

Everyone unloaded the bus and Videl pushed her way to the front. She watched Mr. Briefs cautiously to make sure he didn't do anything he shouldn't. Bulma Briefs opened her arms in a welcoming gesture.

"Welcome to our home, everyone," She called out just loud enough for all the students to hear.

"My name is Bulma Briefs, and this is most of my family. Starting over on your far left is my mother, Bunny (I read somewhere that this is her name) and beside her is my father, Dr. Briefs. To my right here is my husband Vegeta. He's not much of a social person, so please don't be offended if he ignores you. My sons, godsons, and goddaughter are in the house and I'll introduce you as we get to them. I've asked them to get ready for some demonstrations. Now, if you'll follow me we can begin the tour."

When she said that, Dr. and Mrs. Briefs left to go do whatever it is they do and Mr. Briefs stalked into the house. Bulma Briefs just shrugged and watched him go. Videl could have sworn she heard the scientist mutter, "At least he didn't kill anyone."

As they walked into the house, Bulma perked up and smiled brightly. "This is the front lobby, there's not much to see just a few door and a few paintings."

A robot rolled into the room and looked up at her. "Bulma," it said in a mechanical voice, "is there anything you need?"

"Tell the twins we'll be in there any minute, but nothing else." She instructed it. "And robots," she added, directed to the class. A couple of people snickered but there was no other response.

"Now, follow me to the nature dome."

"Is that where we'll meet these twins?" asked a girl from somewhere along the front.

"No, sweetie. The twins will be in the room after the nature dome." A few people sighed. Videl guessed that the guys were hoping these twins would be cute girls and the girls were hoping they'd be cute guys.

Bulma turned and led the group to the end of the hall where a massive door on the far wall. She typed a code into the computer and the door opened. They all walked in to a beautiful sight.

Videl stared in amazement at everything she could see. Lush, green grass and giant trees of all kinds. There was a stream going through the middle of the room that had clear blue water that flowed with a calming sound. The room was full of wonderful smells and Videl could even hear wind blowing and saw the trees move as if caught in a light wind. As Videl looked closer, she noticed several species of animals in the trees and fishes in the stream and insects. It was just like they had walked outside and to a forest just by stepping through the door.

"Now!" announced Bulma, bringing the attention back to her. "My father originally built this room to study several different types of wildlife. This is only one section of the whole room, and trust me on this, the room is so big that you _will_ get lost if you come in here without someone who knows their way around. The weather is adjustable to see how certain creatures will react to each weather change. I'm not going to change it just now as my father is probably in here somewhere studying the creatures. Now, to the next room."

Bulma turned and walked back out of the room. When all the students had exited, the door closed behind them. Bulma continued down the hall and opened a blue door that said _'Mind Viewing'_. Videl was confused, what in the world could that mean?

She nudged Sharpner and Erasa as they walked down a dark hallway that was on the other side of the door. "What do you think 'Mind Viewing' means?"

"What? Where did you see that?" Erasa asked, confused.

"It was on the door. What do you think it could mean?" Videl frowned, she didn't like not knowing.

"Probably something weird. I mean we _are_ in Capsule Corp." Sharpner responded. Videl shot him a glare that he couldn't see but said nothing because they had arrived at the end of the hallway.

Bulma had stopped and turned around in front of the archway. "You are about to enter the Mind Viewing room. The twins are going to demonstrate how it works with a mind game their brother taught them. I will have them explain the game to you because I honestly don't know much about it. After they show you how it works, anyone who wants to try can."

She smiled and led us into a large room that looked like a movie theater, just expanded greatly. The seats were arranged facing the front of the room and the screen expanded along all of the walls and the ceiling. In the center of the room there were no seats, instead a large platform sat with two little kids standing on it. Videl couldn't discern any features on either child but they were facing each other and seemed to be arguing quietly.

"Goten! Gyōza!" Bulma called to the two kids and they immediately jumped at the noise and turned.

"Hey Aunt Bulma!" two voices sang out. It sounded like a boy and a girl. They hopped off the platform and came running toward the group. Videl was impressed, these two were _fast_. "Hello!" Videl looked down at the two kids. They wore large, goofy grins and had laughter in their eyes.

As Videl examined them, she notice they were a boy and a girl. They looked familiar and it took a moment for Videl to place them. _Goten and Gyōza, Gohan's brother and sister. _She noticed that both of their hairstyles were the same as they had been on Monday but they were dressed differently. Both wore orange Gis with a symbol Videl could swear she had seen before, but had no idea where. They both wore long sleeved shirts that matched their wristbands, belts, and boots. The color was the only difference; Goten's were dark blue and Gyōza's were dark purple. Both sets of boots had lines of orange along the sides.

"I'm Goten!" Goten sang.

"I'm Gyōza!" Gyōza chorused.

"Okay you two, explain what you're about to do so we can get started."

"Okay!" Goten started and his sister sighed. "We're going to do image training!" Everyone waited for a moment for him to continue, but he didn't.

"Sorry about Goten." Gyōza said in an exasperated voice, shooting a glare at her brother. "I don't think he understands what Aunt Bulma meant by _explain_."

She turned to the group with a smile. "Like he said, we're going to do something called image training. It's a game that you have to have a strong mind link to play. That's why Aunt Bulma told us to show you."

When everyone looked at her with confused faces, she looked to Bulma with one as well. "Aunt Bulma, why do they look so confused?"

Bulma turned to them and spoke in a calm voice, "They're twins, so they were born with a very strong mental link."

The class nodded in understanding and looked back at Gyōza. She smiled, "Yep, twins have a real strong mental link, but you don't have to have a twin to play. Or only play with your twin. Close family members usually work and so do really close friends."

"Like Nii-chan and Mirai!" Goten sang.

"Nii-chan?" Erasa bubbled. "Is that your brother's name?"

Both kids looked at her like she was an idiot. Neither spoke up to explain, they just stared at Erasa as if shocked by her stupidity. Videl wasn't sure why they stared at Erasa like that, it was a valid question. Except she knew their brother was Gohan and Erasa did too but Erasa didn't seem to remember.

"No, sweetie," Bulma answered her. "Nii-chan means big brother. Their older brother's name is Gohan."

Whispers broke out among the students and Gyōza tried to reclaim their attention for a moment. Her attempts failed miserably. She glared at them and Goten's eyes widened before he covered his ears. "HUSH! I AM TRYING TO FINISH EXPLAINING SO WE CAN SHOW YOU HOW IT WORKS!" She shouted at them.

Videl, along with her classmates, covered her ears and flinched. Gyōza sure could yell. She smiled happily up at them when they shut up. "Thank you. Now when we get on that platform over there," she pointed to the platform that they had been on when the class walked in, "and put on the monitors, we'll start the game. The monitors are metal headband-looking things with antennae on either side. They're what make the image in our heads appear on the screen. That's it." She smiled happily before turning around and skipping toward the platform.

Bulma smiled and shook her head. "Gyōza can act just like Chichi sometimes even though she never met her."

"Who's Chichi?" Videl asked, walking next to Bulma.

"Chichi was their mother; she died giving birth to the twins. She was one of my closest friends." She smiled at the thought. "Sometimes it was like she had a little switch in her head that changed her emotions so fast you barely had time to adjust, but she was one of the nicest people you could ever meet." She sat down in one of the seats and Videl sat next to her.

"So who taught them how to fight? We've been doing a martial arts unit in gym and they're the best in the class."

She smiled sympathetically at Videl. "You'll have to get Gohan to tell you. It's not my business to share what he may consider a secret. Besides, it's time to watch the image training." Bulma tilted her chair back and looked up at the screen.

The next hour, Videl sat entranced by what she saw on the screen. She wondered if those kids could fight like that in real life. It was a possibility since she had seen first-hand how skilled a martial artist Gohan was. Moments later, she dismissed that thought as there was no way two kids could be that proficient in martial arts. She wondered how they were so skilled at image training. Videl wanted to know how to do image training because it looked fun. The fight seemed to be coming to a close and both seemed to be tiring out.

Goten jumped back after a long round of trading punches and kicks and landed several feet away, breathing heavily. "What? You're not getting tired already, are you Goten?" Gyōza taunted, but Videl could see that she was just as exhausted.

"No!" he yelled back between pants. He moved into a stance that seemed vaguely familiar to Videl, like she'd seen it somewhere before. Gyōza immediately moved into the same pose.

Their arms were held out straight in front of them, heels of their hands together with their palms facing their opponent and fingers bent a little like they were holding a ball. They pulled their arms back to their right side until their palms were facing behind them. Blue balls of light formed in their palms.

"KAA…MEE…HAA…MEE…HAAA!" the twins chanted, synchronized, as they fired the large ki-blasts at each other.

When they collided, an explosion resulted that was so bright Videl had to squint to continue watching.

The two beams fought back and forth but seemed equally matched. Gyōza let out a powerful roar and her beam started moving closer to Goten. Goten let out a roar as well and pushed her beam back. Both kept pushing as much power as they could and soon Goten's was rapidly pushing Gyōza's back. When Goten's beam had almost completely consumed Gyōza's, she zoned out. Her life flashed before her eyes, but only the negative parts were viewed. All of her doubts and worries came to her forefront. Bulma and her parents claiming what a disappointment she was. Vegeta brushing her off as not worthy to continue the Saiyan Race. Goten taunting her on how weak she was. Gohan and Mirai stating she wasn't worth teaching. All of her doubts clumped together, and her rage festered and grew.

"NO MORE!" Gyōza screamed as a golden glow engulfed her, and the entire class gasped at the sudden turn of events. Videl gasped in particular, as she realized Gyōza was one of the tricksters like the weirdoes at the Cell Games. Gohan and Mirai, whom had been observing secretly, gasped as they realized Gyōza became a Super Saiyan at an earlier age than Gohan, whom had reached Super Saiyan at the young age of 10. Bulma gasped, and then narrowed her eyes at Videl, following her train of thought.

Vegeta looked up from where he was training in the Gravity Room, and his eyes widened, before he started cursing violently at Kami, Kakarot, and his weakling brat.

Within seconds, Goten was consumed by the blast that Gyōza pushed back with her newfound strength. The second his beam had engulfed Goten, Gyōza collapsed from exhaustion.

~ # ~

Back in the real world, Gyōza fell backwards and caught herself with her arms. She was panting heavily and looked like she was barely able to hold herself up. Goten, meanwhile, was knocked unconscious.

"I'm…a…Super…Saiyan" Gyōza panted, her excitement and happiness clearly shown on her face.

Bulma face-palmed at Gyōza's slip-of-the-tongue. Bulma was already turning to Videl, and sighed, as she saw Videl had her eyebrows furrowed and she was clearly thinking hard about something.

Bulma walked up to Gyōza and Goten with a smile.

"That was a good show guys. Gyōza, take a Senzu Bean, and wake up Goten. Mom should have a snack ready—"

Gyōza took off, grabbing Goten by the arm and dragging him off, exhaustion gone at the mention of food. She sighed before addressing the group.

"Okay everyone! If anyone wants to show something from their minds, feel free to step forward but remember to keep your concentration focused only on what you want to show, because the machine will show all objects of your focus."

No one stepped forward.

"No one? Oh well, I didn't really expect someone to step forward." She tapped a place on the platform and a dying beep sounded, indicating that it was being cut off.

~ # ~

Trunks typed some codes into one of the many machines that lined the walls of the arcade-like room. Bulma called it the Skills Lab. Each machine tested a certain skill at a specified level and gave ideas on how to improve each individual skill. All of the fighters in the house had their own, individual code so they knew what skills were their strengths and what skills were their weaknesses, but there was also a guest code that was for any of the Z Warriors that wanted to stop by and train.

He just finished punching in his code and was about to finally start on his favorite machine, which helped train the skills he was weak in, when Bulma walked through the door. He looked over at her and his lip pouted out.

"You have awful timing, Mom," he whined.

Bulma smiled at him. "Sorry, Trunks."

Then she turned to the class behind her. "Okay everyone! Welcome to the Skills Lab! All the machines along these walls test a different fighting skill and tell you ways to improve. The demonstration in here will be done by my youngest son, Trunks."

She glanced at the test he stood in front of before walking to the controls. "He's going to start with the strength test."

She upped the sensitivity almost as high as it would go. "Okay, honey. Give it a try."

Trunks pulled his fist back and hit the cushioned sensor in front of him. The number screen started to climb rapidly upwards, beeping along the way.

"Right arm, 135," a computer voice announced.

Trunks hit the sensor with his other fist and again the machine beeped its way up rapidly.

"Left arm, 133."

Trunks delivered a roundhouse kick to the sensor and the numbers climbed a third time.

"Right leg, 140."

Trunks delivered his final blow to the sensor and the numbers shot up a fourth and final time.

"Left leg, 139."

The computer's voice spoke one more time. "Suggestions. Weight on left arm two pounds heavier than right and weight on left leg one pound heavier than right."

"I guess I shouldn't have lowered the sensitivity so much," Bulma said calmly as she examined the numbers. "But the suggestions won't change. So, who's next? Any volunteers?"

Before Videl could raise her hand, Sharpner stepped forward. "I'll go next," he announced arrogantly.

"Okay then. Let me fix the sensitivity to someone your age..." A few moments later she had changed from Trunks to Guest, set the sensitivity to something more suited for a normal human teenager, and raised the sensor so he could reach it better. "Okay, all set. Whenever you're ready."

Sharpner smirked. "What's the record on this thing?"

Bulma smiled. "I highly doubt you'll come anywhere near them but I'll let you know."

Just before Sharpner hit the sensor, a sweating Gohan in an orange Gi walked into the room.

"Oops, didn't know you guys were in here," he said, attracting everyone's attention. Most of the class gawked at him. They had seen him in a fighting Gi in Physical Education class, but he had a shirt on under it. Now he didn't. The Gi was a bit different on from his gym clothes as well, showing off much more of his chest. Another surprising thing was the fact Gohan was covered in sweat; he had never sweated in PE.

"What are you doing in here, Gohan?" Trunks asked.

"I, uh, came to mark the tally board," he answered sheepishly.

Bulma glared at him. "Again?"

Gohan continued to smile sheepishly and shifted his weight. "Yeah."

Bulma sighed. "Go ahead then."

He walked over to one of the two whiteboards and picked up a black marker. Across the top it had the names Gohan, Gyōza, Goten, Mirai, Trunks, and Vegeta and down the left-hand side it said: SM, GR, Plates, Windows, and RT. _I wonder what all those letters mean, _Videl thought as she examined the board. Gohan erased the number under his name and beside GR.

"I swear I'll fix it, Bulma." Gohan turned to her.

"Yeah, whatever. But you get to tell Vegeta that we have to use the other one."

Gohan's eyes widened slightly. Then he nodded. "Fair enough. Bye everyone!"

"Wait, nerd-boy!"

Gohan sighed. "What is it, Sharpner?"

"Let's see how well you score on this thing."

Gohan pointed to the other whiteboard. "My scores are on there."

"Yep, Gohan and Dad are neck and neck but Gohan goes easy on the machines since he broke so many." Trunks smiled evilly. Gohan glared at the boy.

"You better not tell your dad that. He's mad enough that I can keep up already." Then he turned and left the room, a decidedly evil grin on his face. _I just found my way out of trouble, _Trunks thought.

~ # ~

Gohan walked cautiously towards the main GR, Vegeta's GR. Hesitantly, he pushed the open button and waited for the light to turn green, signaling the gravity had returned to normal so the door would open. "WHAT DO YOU WANT KAKA-BRAT?" Vegeta yelled when the door had opened.

"I accidentally broke the other gravity room and Bulma was intending to use it for a demonstration."

Vegeta glared. "And?"

"And she said that since the other one was broken we would have to use this one." Vegeta glared dangerously at him.

"We're going to have a nice, long spar this evening, Kaka-brat. And I think I'll bring my brat into it as well." Vegeta walked out of the GR and toward his room, probably going to take a shower.

Gohan smiled. "Well, that went better than I'd hoped." He turned around happily and went to go tell Mirai the news.

~ # ~

Both boys stood, leaning against the gravity room. They didn't want to risk blowing this one up too, resulting in a furious Bulma and Videl asking questions. Gohan was more worried about Videl asking questions, in all honesty.

Gohan and Mirai stood against the Gravity Room wall, focusing on meditating and their breathing as they hoped they wouldn't lose control, and get Bulma mad at them… again.

They could hear and sense the group of teenagers coming toward them. Gohan got up and started stretching. Mirai just sighed, and held his head in one of his hands.

"Might as well get this over with," Gohan said optimistically, and walked over and entered his code into the door. Mirai didn't move an inch.

The door slid open without a noise and the lights inside flashed on. Gohan stepped in and walked to stand beside the controls as the door slid closed behind him. He could hear Bulma's voice sounding as she addressed the group.

"Okay, here we are. This is my oldest son, Mirai, and he's going to tell you what's about to happen."

Mirai sighed and pushed off the GR. "This big thing behind me is called a gravity room. Though this is a bit redundant to say, it's a room that alters gravity."

A hand shot up from the middle of a group of cheerleaders.

"Yes?"

"What does redundant mean?" one of the blonde cheerleaders asked.

"Predictable. Now, Gohan is already inside as I lost and so got the unfortunate job of explaining this. What—"

"Lost what?" a voice shouted from somewhere in the crowd of teenagers.

"Rock, paper, scissors," he answered simply.

"I want a show of hands of the people that want to experience advanced gravity."

Several hands shot up.

"Be warned, this can be dangerous because even 2 times Earth's gravity will put an enormous strain on an untrained body."

A few hands lowered, now only the bigger jocks, among them Sharpner, and Videl still had their hands in the air. Mirai nodded. They had been warned, any resulting injuries would result in no liability to Capsule Corporation. He walked to the keypad, typed in his code, and stood aside for the students with their hands raised to enter before walking in behind them.

"Okay!" Mirai addressed the group again. "Everyone lay down on your stomachs!"

Everyone stared at him for a moment, not moving. Mirai sighed. "I want you on your stomachs when the gravity is altered because Mom said that I had to make sure we had a low casualty count and when the gravity increases, most of you will hit the ground…hard. So, everyone on your stomach or out the door. Now!"

All of them slowly laid down on their stomachs, most of them complaining.

Videl looked up at the two demi-Saiyans suspiciously. "Aren't you two going to lie down as well?"

"No." Gohan answered. "We're used to the immediate change in gravity, unlike all of you."

"Right," agreed Mirai. "Everyone, heads on the ground."

The teenagers complied. "If you can't take the gravity, give us a shout and we'll get you out."

Mirai chuckled slightly, an amused grin appearing on his face.

"Don't even, Mirai," Gohan scolded, shaking his head before increasing the gravity to times 2 of Earth's gravity.

"What? I was just—" Mirai cut off under Gohan's glare. "All right, I won't. Geez, Gohan."

Both teens turned their attention to the slightly panicky jocks that could hardly lift their heads off the floor. Smirking, they walked over to them and carried them from the room. Most of them were dragged out; only four students remained. Videl, Sharpner, Ricky, and Josh, Sharpner's friends from the Boxing Club, were still struggling to get to their feet. Mirai and Gohan watched in amusement as Ricky and Josh managed to get their torsos up before slamming into the ground and calling it quits.

Videl and Sharpner, on the other hand, had made it to their knees, panting. Sharpner bent forward on to all fours and tried to catch his breath but Videl continued trying to stand. She lifted one of her knees and placed the bottom of her foot on the ground before moving her weight to that foot and pushing herself up. Sharpner, having caught his breath, decided to do the same.

Gohan moved closer to Videl, within arm's length, as she started throwing a few punches at an imaginary opponent. Gohan examined her stance; it was a bit more solid than the one he had been used to seeing at school. He wondered idly why her stance changed. He moved closer and corrected her gently.

Videl glared as Gohan corrected her stance. She hated the thought that he could be so much better than in her in both technique and strength. Technique was evident by how much more guarded she felt when he adjusted her movements; strength because it looked like he couldn't even feel this insane gravity.

"You're stance is different than it was at school."

Not a question, a statement, but Videl felt the need to respond.

"What you said to me in school stuck, so I talked with my dad, and he helped me come up with a stance more directed towards speed, and a lithe build."

Gohan was stunned into silence. _The fool who believes ki is a trick could actually help Videl in martial arts…this is something unprecedented… perhaps there is some hope for him after all_.

"I'm… impressed," Gohan admitted. "Your stance has not nearly the amount of flaws in it as it used to.

Videl's cheeks dusted a light pink as she noticed Gohan's close proximity with her. Meanwhile, Gohan was oblivious as ever. On the other hand, Mirai noticed the two teens, and smirked evilly, finally finding a way to get one over on Gohan.

Videl stared at Gohan's broad shoulders and arms, and found herself longing to touch them.

"Wait a minute, girl, you're Videl Satan, you do not get all gooey-eyed over a boy, no matter how built and hot he is… dang it…calm down, Videl… just stay cool," Videl thought frantically, trying to get her devious mind under control.

Videl snapped herself out of her thoughts to find Sharpner had given up. Gohan smiled at her before turning off the gravity. As the gravity was lifted off her body, Videl felt as light as a feather. She jumped a little and heard a soft chuckle. She shot a glare at Mirai.

Gohan walked over, a grin plastered on his face, "Like walking on a cloud, eh Videl?"

Videl only nodded and followed them out.

"Is it time for lunch Bulma?" Gohan asked, his stomach grumbling loudly.

Bulma looked at her watch, "It's eleven thirty, I guess having lunch a little early won't hurt anything."

All the demi-Saiyans cheered happily and ran off toward the kitchen.

Bulma laughed. "Okay everyone! Follow me to where you will be eating." She turned and walked off into the maze that was CC.

It wasn't long before they stepped into the beautiful serenity of the nature dome. They could see Dr. Briefs riding around on a black scooter with the same black cat as before perched on his shoulder. In the middle of the clearing they had stepped into were several picnic tables that hadn't been there before.

"Eat up everyone! After lunch we're going to go look at a few labs."

She turned and walked toward the door. She stopped when she reached it and turned around.

"And stay in this room. I can't have you getting lost."

"Where are you going, Mrs. Briefs?" called one teenager.

"It's Bulma, hun, Mrs. Briefs is my mother. I'm going to get my lunch and maybe talk some of my family into coming to eat with all of you." She smiled before turning and walking out.

Chatter immediately erupted as people raced to the picnic tables.

"Oh my Kami!" Erasa exclaimed as she babbled to her friends as they sat down over Gohan. "Who would have guessed that Gohan was that hot boy the press could never get a good picture of? I knew he was a cutie but, wow," she squealed something unintelligible.

Both martial artists flinched and covered her ears.

"Are you sure you squealed loud enough Erasa? I think some people on the other side of the world didn't hear you." One of her friends sarcastically commented.

Erasa smiled apologetically at her friends. "Sorry, I just got so excited. Anyway what—"

"I WILL NOT WOMAN!" the angry yell came from somewhere outside the room.

"YES YOU _WILL,_ VEGETA! OR I _WILL_ DESTROY YOUR GRAVITY ROOM AND YOU _WILL_ SLEEP ON THE COUCH FOR A MONTH!" a feminine voice that sounded an awful lot like Bulma Briefs yelled back.

"YOUR THREATS DON'T SCARE ME WOMAN!"

"WILL YOU TWO STOP YELLING? I THINK I'VE LOST MY HEARING THANKS TO YOUR BICKERING!" another voice yelled, this one sounding like Gohan. The yelling stopped and they could hear no more of the conversation.

Videl frowned at the door. "I wonder what that was about."

"OH CRAP! WHERE ARE THE THREE TERRORS?" Mirai shouted.

Seconds after he yelled this, the three kids ran into the room looking around frantically.

"I told you we shouldn't do that, Trunks! Uncle Veggie will kill us when he finds out!" Gyōza screamed, much louder than before.

"There! We can hide with Nii-chan's friends!" Goten announced before running straight toward Videl and company. Trunks and Gyōza followed behind, hoping to find a better hiding place soon.

"Aren't you three going to eat?" Erasa asked them in a sweet, condescending voice. The kind of voice one uses when talking to a little kid or a complete idiot.

"Don't talk to me in that condescending voice!" Gyōza snapped angrily.

"We already ate!" answered Trunks in an annoyed voice.

"But we've only been at lunch for, like, ten minutes!"

"So?" Trunks spoke in an obnoxious voice.

Just then, Gohan walked in. He was looking around like he was looking for something, or someone. Gyōza and Trunks dove under the table. It took them a moment to realize Goten hadn't followed. They reached up to yank him under with them but were too late as Gohan had spotted them and raised his power level once sharply to signal just that.

"Goten you idiot!" Trunks yelled at his friend. "Why didn't you hide when Gohan walked in?"

"Nii-chan's here?" he asked looking behind him before smiling broadly. "Nii-chan!" he cheered.

"We're supposed to be hiding from them, Goten!"

"Oh yeah. I forgot." Both of the kids that actually had a fully operational brain facepalmed.

Gohan crossed his arms and glared at them. "What did you three do?"

Gyōza formed her best innocent face, as did the other two. Goten's was nearly as adorable and innocent as Gyōza's but Trunks's was nowhere near as good as theirs. "We didn't do anything, Nii-chan, hone—"

"BRATS! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'M GONNA—" he cut himself off with a roar of anger, preferring to let them guess as to what their punishment would be. All three of their faces turned as white as snow.

"What did you three do to get him _that_ mad?" The Terrors didn't answer; they just turned and ran as fast as their legs would carry them. Their destination: as far away from Vegeta as possible.

Gohan watched them run off with a sympathetic expression.

"Aren't you going to help them?" Videl asked.

Gohan turned his head to look at her. "And get in the way of a steaming mad Vegeta? Are you insane?"

He shook his head. "Besides, Vegeta won't hurt them too bad. They'll probably just get a few hours in the gravity room by themselves since Gyōza's with them."

Before Videl could ask what Gyōza being with them had to do with anything, Vegeta came running into the room looking absolutely furious. "WHERE ARE THEY?" Gohan pointed in the direction they had gone and Vegeta took off. Not long after Vegeta was gone, Mirai walked in, shaking with barely contained laughter.

He walked up to Gohan.

"What did they do?" Gohan asked warily, noting the poorly concealed mirth displayed on Mirai's face.

Mirai opened his mouth to answer but all that came out was loud laughter. He laughed so hard tears came to his eyes.

"They..." he attempted to speak, but couldn't get more than one word out.

"They..." He took a deep breath and steadied himself. "You should have seen Dad's face! It was priceless. I wish I could have gotten a picture, it would have made whatever he does to them worthwhile."

"What did they do?"

"Mom sent Dad's training clothes to the wash and the Terrors put..." he couldn't finish as he started laughing again.

"They put...?" Gohan asked, somehow knowing that this was going to be good.

"Pink dye in with them!" Mirai choked out between laughs.

A mental picture of Vegeta in a pink spandex training suit formed in Gohan's mind and he was overcome with the same uncontrollable laughter as Mirai.

Half an hour later, when Bulma entered the room, the two teenaged demi-Saiyans were on the ground rolling in uncontrolled laughter.

"Will you two stop laughing? That's getting annoying!" Bulma rolled her eyes, as Gohan and Mirai just ignored her and continued their uncontainable laughter.

They took synchronized deep breaths, and looked at Bulma, laughter still present in their eyes. Gohan was about to say something to Bulma, when Videl walked up towards them, a puzzled expression on her face that Gohan found adorable and cute.

_Cute…I don't find Videl cute… do I? I mean sure, she has a nice, toned, lean body, and what I would do to get a piece of that… whoa, Gohan… slow down there, remember Piccolo's training. Deep breaths…in…and out…in…and out._

"What were you two laughing about?"

Mirai looked up at Videl, "The Three Terrors' prank."

Bulma looked slightly interested. "I was wondering what they did to make him so mad. What was it?"

"You know how you sent Dad's training clothes to get washed?" Mirai asked.

When Bulma nodded, Mirai continued. "They put pink dye in the wash with them. Now all his training clothes are pink."

Bulma covered her mouth, trying to hide her laughter. "What did he do to them?"

"He plans to lock them in the gravity room and leave. He said he didn't want to ruin his one good fighting suit. I guess now I know why."

Bulma giggled, her mirth clear to everyone present.

"You're going to force him to wear them, aren't you?" Gohan asked, watching his godmother with amused eyes.

"You bet I am. I'll get pictures too. Send them out as invitation to the next reunion."

At the thought of what Krillin and Yamcha would say when they saw him in pink spandex, Gohan, Bulma, and Mirai erupted into more laughter.

Gohan grinned. "Remember the last one? When The Terrors and Maron were convinced Roshi's mustache was fake?"

Bulma nodded. "Or the first one after I married Vegeta, when Roshi hit on me and Vegeta nearly killed him?"

Gohan shook his head. "I still can't believe Roshi did that."

Bulma smiled. "We'll have to do more reminiscing later. Right now we're going to go to Lab 212."

"WHAT?! AUNT BULMA/MOM YOU PROMISED!" the boys shouted together.

Bulma ignored them, instead addressing the group. "Everybody finish up! We're about to go down to the labs!"

Excited chatter started up as everyone started throwing away their garbage and left-overs. They formed a large group in front of Bulma and she smiled before turning and leaving the room.

They proceeded down the maze known as Capsule Corporation until they reached the main lobby.

Bulma opened one of the doors in the front lobby with a code and stepped inside. When the room was full, the door closed and a mechanical sound could be heard. Gohan typed in a code and followed the same procedure as the scientist. Videl and company went with him. Then Mirai copied the two. Mirai's group consisted of the last few people that hadn't fit in the first two trips.

When Mirai's group stepped out of the elevator, Bulma spoke again, "Is this everyone?"

Mirai nodded and she continued.

"Okay, there are a few rules of these labs. You will follow all of them or you will be escorted off the premises and not allowed to return. Rule one, touch _nothing_. Rule two, listen to and obey the scientists as they know what they're doing. Rule three, do whatever Gohan, Mirai, or I tell you to. Rule four, pay attention and stay with your group. You will not see any secret inventions but rule five is still whatever you see you speak nothing of to no one. Everyone understand?"

The class murmured their assents.

"Good, now our first stop is Lab 212. It's one of the personal labs, or labs for specific people to work on ideas and blue prints for future projects so they're more like offices."

"Whose lab is it?" Videl couldn't help herself. She was curious by nature and had to ask.

Bulma smile deviously. "Mirai and Gohan's."

Her smile turned to a smirk as all eyes moved to the two boys she named. They were glaring at her as if to say, 'you'll pay for this'.

"Now, come on, hurry up, if you get lost, we're not going to look for you."

She turned and walked down the hallway until she arrived at the door that had a sign above it reading _Lab 212_ and the door read _Mirai and Gohan._

Bulma twisted the doorknob and a computer voice spoke. "Identity?"

"Bulma Briefs." Bulma responded calmly.

"Scanning voice...Voice confirmed as authentic. Retina scan..."

A bright red beam flashed into Bulma's eye. "Identity confirmed. Welcome Bulma."

"Computer, I have some guests with me," Bulma responded.

"No guests allowed without owner's code. My apologies."

Gohan stepped forward with a smirk as Bulma glared at the screen that had appeared on the door.

"Hating the fact you added that little feature, aren't you Bulma? Computer, allow these guests. You have owner's authorization."

"Scanning voice...Voice confirmed as authentic. Retina scan..."

The same red beam examined Gohan's eye before the computer spoke again. "Identity confirmed. Welcome Gohan. Welcome Guests."

With that the door opened and Gohan walked casually through.

"I am so uninstalling the no guests feature! I can't believe that stupid machine!" Bulma raged.

Gohan laughed. "It's only on our lab and you can't blame the computer. That's what it was programed to do."

Bulma muttered something inaudibly under her breath and Gohan laughed again.

Videl stepped in the room and looked around, slightly amazed. The room was a large, two-person office. Large, twin, wooden desks sat facing each other but with most of the room in between. There was dark-wood flooring. The walls were painted half and half, the top was burgundy and the bottom was a nice cream color. A long, horizontal, wooden pole divide the two colors, it was made of the same dark, nearly black, wood of the twin desks. The room felt extremely professional despite the scatterings of papers that covered either desk. A large picture hung from the wall opposite the door.

"There isn't much to show off in the personal labs but you can look around. Just remember not to touch anything."

Videl walked closer to the large picture. "Bulma, who are these people? And why do they look familiar?" she asked.

Bulma looked up at the picture and smiled. "Gather round everyone and I'll tell you about this picture."

"Hey! That's Yamcha The Bandit! The greatest baseball player ever!"

"Yep. Did you know that almost everyone in this picture is famous in one way or another? Anybody else recognize someone in the picture?"

"That's Mr. Chestnut!" came another shout.

"Mr. who?"

"Chestnut, Bulma. They're talking about Krillin. He's our gym teacher, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that."

"That's Tien Shinhan," came another voice. "Former World Champion!"

"Yep, good ol' Tien."

"There's your husband, Bulma! And you! But I don't see Mirai or Trunks anywhere."

"Mirai is not in this picture and Trunks isn't born yet. But Gohan is there and so are his parents. Anyone recognize them?" She asked as she pointed to a kid that could be no older than eight with black hair and eyes that stood in front of two people, a man and a woman.

"They look like older versions of Goten and Gyōza." Erasa answered.

"Yes, they do. But both of those people are slightly famous, or were a long time ago. Can anyone guess who they are?"

Videl leaned forward and examined the two people more closely. "Son Goku and is that ChiChi, the only woman to make the TenkaichiBudokai semi-finals!"

Gohan looked up, startled that Videl knew that information.

"Princess Chichi of the Ox Kingdom is the only woman to ever make it past the preliminaries in the World Martial Arts Tournament," Bulma replied, "She was known as the strongest woman in the world, but I think her daughter would give her a run for her money."

"Who are the others—" Videl started but Erasa cut her off.

"Did you say _Princess_ Chichi? Wouldn't that make Gohan a prince?"

"In a way but Grandpa has sold most of his kingdom to the villagers. They still call him their king though and everyone knows him as the Ox King, in fact I think that's actually his name..." Gohan got a far off, thoughtful look as he pondered his grandfather's name.

"Huh. You know, I've never heard anyone call him anything except Ox King or Ox..." Bulma seemed to get a similar look as Gohan but snapped out of it quickly. "Anyway, the rest of the people in the picture. In the front row, sitting from left to right, we have Puar, Yamcha, me, Chichi, Goku, Gohan, Oolong and Krillin. Then behind them, from right to left, we have Piccolo, Master Roshi, Chiaotzu, Tien, and Launch, then over on the edge of the picture, leaning against a tree you can't see, is my husband Vegeta. Puar is the floating cat, Oolong is the pig, Chiaotzu is really floating, Tien does have three eyes, and Piccolo is really green."

Videl re-examined the picture now that she had everyone's name. Puar was floating above Yamcha's right shoulder on the far left of the picture. Yamcha sat with his arm around Bulma and looked like he was laughing. Bulma's head was turned, glaring at Master Roshi. Chichi was snuggled close to Goku and glaring at Master Roshi. Goku had an arm around Chichi while his other arm was behind his head an oblivious smile on his face. Gohan was sitting, leaned on both his arms and laughing out right. The pig, Oolong, leaned over to talk to Gohan, a mischievous glint in his eye. Mr. Chestnut, Krillin, was holding his stomach and laughing hard. Piccolo stood behind Gohan, arms crossed and glaring hatefully at the camera. Videl refused to believe he was really green. Master Roshi was holding his face in pain. Chiaotzu floated between Tien and Roshi, and unreadable expression on his child-like face. Tien had an arm loosely around a blonde Launch, both blushing ever so slightly, having no idea what just happened. Vegeta leaned against something unseen in the picture, a tree according to Bulma, his side faced the camera and his arms were crossed. He wore a glare on his face that, even in picture form, scared the living daylights out of Videl and directed it at the camera.

Videl looked at the building they stood in front of. It was a fairly small, light pink building that had the word _KAME HOUSE_ was written near the red roof in a darker pink. Double windows were on the facing wall beside a small porch with an awning over it that led to the green door. It looked like the place was located on a beach what with all the sound.

"Bulma?" Videl asked.

"Yes, Videl?"

"What does Kame house mean? And why is it spelled with a k?"

Bulma laughed softly. "Not came house, hun. Kame House." Bulma pronounced 'kame' with the e accented. "Kame means turtle."

"So it says turtle house? Why?"

"Because it's the home of the Turtle Hermit, Master Roshi. The legendary martial arts teacher. He liked kame better than turtle so he named his home, and the technique he created, with kame rather than turtle. So it's Kame House and Kamehameha instead of Turtle House and Turtle Destruction Wave."

"Kamehameha? Turtle Destruction Wave? What are you talking about? Like that trick Goten and Gyōza did in the image training?"

Bulma sighed. It really grated on her nerves to hear such attacks that saved the Earth countless times called tricks.

"That's a question for Gohan. He could explain it better than I could anyway."

Bulma walked away and Videl turned to glare at the picture.

"How do all these people know each other anyway?" Videl asked Bulma.

"That's a story that involves several hard-to-believe stories."

Videl jumped at Gohan's voice. "Stories? And what do you mean_ by hard-to-believe_? What are you talking about?"

Gohan shook his head. "I can only give you an unusual and cryptic answer. Those people are the Z-Fighters and their families and close friends. The story behind the Z-Fighters is one I cannot tell you, at least not yet."

Gohan walked away and not long after, the class left the room to visit another. Videl was the last to leave, swearing to herself that she would find out who the Z-Fighters are.


End file.
